Compilação de Maluquices
by Beta-riper.a.beta.ripadora
Summary: Histórias betadas e ripadas que apresentam Sirius, Lupin e Snape como protagonistas!
1. Chapter 1

A seguir, betei e ripei minhas fanfics de Harry Potter, e como achei desnecessário colocar uma por uma aqui no site, decidi fazer uma compilação. Então, a cada novo capítulo, uma nova história, com começo, meio e fim. As vezes meus comentários seguem uma linha de raciocínio da fanfic anterior, mas, se estiver muito chata, basta pular o capítulo. Sei que algumas histórias são sacais, e nem eu acredito que as escrevi!

Antes de tudo, Harry Potter não me pertence. Não sei porque precisa escrever isso, mas, se todo mundo faz, eu faço também. Hehehehe

Boa leitura a todos, se é que vocês vão conseguir agüentar ler essas tenebrosas histórias...

Personagens utilizados: Sirius Black, Severo Snape, Remo Lupin.


	2. Chapter 2  O mistério da Floresta

OoO Fanfic velha pra burro! Só vou arrumar os erros de ortografia e concordância, mas a história que fique do jeito que está. Huahuuhuh

oOo P.S.: Não me venham dizer que está ruim, eu sei! XD

O mistério da floresta

Primeiro, vamos descrever os integrantes dessa magnífica história: **Sirius** era um garoto bonito e que tinha a linguagem pouco culta. Diferentemente de **Lupin**, seu melhor amigo, de linguagem rebuscada e um cavalheirismo impecável. Diferentemente também é claro de **Snape, **inimigo mor de ambos e cuja descrição não se faz necessário. Se quiserem saber, ele saiu da caixa que Pandora abriu!

Os três bruxos estavam no sexto ano. Iam passar dez dias em um castelo na África, usado por bruxos de várias gerações há séculos. Algo bem parecido com a escola onde eles estudavam, Hogwarts. Os alunos ficaram contentes, afinal não era todo dia que eles eram mandados para a África para "bisbilhotar". Apesar da esperança de ser uma aventura ou brincadeira, era uma tarefa difícil, pois foram mandados por Dumbledore. Isso dava um toque tão formal à viagem que eles sentiam que estavam indo fazer o dever de casa. Esse pensamento os desanimou a viajem quase que inteira.

Snape, um fóbico incurável, estava quase tendo um ataque dos nervos ao receber a notícia de que eles iriam de avião para lá. Assim que chegou ao aeroporto foi impedido de entrar no avião pela professora regente da Grifinória, que o olhava com indignação.

_Snape, se não gosta de voar, porque se alistou para ir junto?_ ela perguntou.

_Porque só agora me disseram que nós íamos de avião! E nós sempre vamos de trem!_disse o garoto, quase que eufórico, em um mal sentido. A professora sentia a energia saltar de Snape e por isso o ignora. Quando o avião parecia que ia decolar, Snape começou a gritar: _Me ajudem!Por favor, me tirem daqui!

Apesar disso, ele ouviu a voz que dizia para colocarem os cintos, por precaução. Olhou para o lado e viu que Lupin estava dando um show, caindo desmaiado ao ver as rodas do avião saírem do chão. Sirius, que estava lhe zoando por causa dos ataques de pânico, já pegara um saquinho para caso tivesse que vomitar. Mas, Snape se acalmou de verdade quando colocou seu cinto e pode assistir placidamente Sirius colocar o amigo na cadeira, tentar acordá-lo e colocar o cinto, atrapalhadamente.

Quando o avião decolou, houveram algumas tremidas como se eles estivessem dentro do cinema Maximotion (um brinquedo divertido que os trouxas inventaram). Lupin, que havia acabado de acordar, estava quase desmaiando de novo ao ver que o avião estava trêmulo no ar. Foi então que se ouviu a voz da aeromoça dizendo: _Foi só uma turbulência. Logo que passarmos pela tempestade, voltará ao normal.

Mas Lupin, que tinha escolhido estudar um pouco de adivinhação no ano passado, se assustou muito ao ver a queda do avião em um lugar estranho, que para sua surpresa estava fora de seus conhecimentos. Então ele avisou a Sirius e ao Snape (por algum motivo estranho):

_ Acabei de ver a queda deste avião, acho que ele não resistirá à tempestade!

Sirius, muito amedrontado, e temendo pelo pior retrucou com desgosto: _ Não brinque com essas coisas!

Snape, se achando o mais competente dado às circunstâncias, resolveu argumentar contra o medo sem sentido os outros dois bobocas.

_Ora, se fôssemos cair o avião teria que estar tendo várias turbulências consecutivas!_ Mas, mal Snape acabou de falar aquilo, quando Lupin tem mais uma visão e vê que dali a cinco minutos o avião teria várias turbulências que resultaria na queda do avião. Por sorte, viu também que o único lugar que não ia ser afetado era o toalete, onde haviam muitos pára-quedas guardados para casos de emergência.

_Tirem seus cintos e venham comigo!_ ele disse, tão de repente e tão sério, que Snape e Sirius o seguiram. Lupin, sem muito templo, lhes explicou que provavelmente em cinco segundos eles teriam a primeira turbulência. Todos começaram a contar baixo, mas audivelmente: "Um...Dois...Três...!". Nesse exato momento eles fizeram um movimento brusco, e mesmo assim, não perceberam que o avião estava caindo. Pensaram que a contagem tinha que ser mais longa. Demoraram uns bons segundos, mas Sirius e Snape perceberam e quiseram sair correndo sem rumo por dentro do avião. Lupin o conteve.

_Lupin nos solte! Se ficarmos aqui não sobreviveremos!_ Sirius gritava, enquanto era segurado por seu amigo. Sentiu-se livre por um momento, e percebeu que Lupin pegava os pára-quedas, calado. Deu-lhes e ordenou-lhes que os pusessem em suas costas e quando pulassem puxassem a corda. Arrancou a privada com a mão e viu se tinha um buraco suficientemente grande para passarem.E empurrou Sirius e depois Snape para perto do buraco, eles gritaram em uníssono: _EU NÃO VOU PULAR!

Mas foi em vão Lupin atirou Sirius, em seguida Snape e depois se atirou.

oOo Cena bizarra no ar, queda livre!

_É só puxar a corda, né?_ perguntava Sirius, inseguro e desnorteado, sem perceber que não estava falando alto o bastante.

Lupin, ao olhar para o lado e ver a cara de perdido de ambos, gritou: _QUANDO EU DISSER JÁ, VOCÊS PUXAM A CORDA!

_E SE ELA NÃO ABRIR? E MESMO SE ABRIR, O QUE VAI ACONTECER COM A GENTE?_gritou Snape de volta, mas era tarde. Lupin gritou 'Agora' e eles se viram obrigados a puxar a corda.

Todos eles abriram o pára-quedas ao mesmo tempo tiveram um pouso suave nas florestas de um lugar que Lupin desconhecia. Era um lugar deserto, perto do oceano pacifico, não era nem um pouco familiar, se bem que Lupin desconhecia completamente o continente Africano. (nota da autora: eu ri!) Sirius avistou o mar, foi correndo em direção a ele para ver o avião foi junto dele e de Snape. Foi chegando lá que viu enormes montanhas e um animal muito estranho, preto com orelhas pontudas e fechadas. "Não deve escutar", pensou ele, já que as orelhas não pareciam conchas como as dos animais que ele conhecia. Seus olhos eram amarelos, com a íris preta, seu pêlo apesar de ser preto tinha algumas argolas amarelas nas áreas do pescoço, das patas e havia somente uma em sua a aparência de um ser humano, cinco dedos, duas pernas, dois braços e um formato de rosto igual ao ser humano.

No momento, parecia até mesmo palpável, mas depois percebeu que tivera mais uma visão. Sirius e Snape viram o avião cair com muitas pessoas dentro, mas para a sorte deles eles foram os únicos da turma a se candidatar a de alguns terem sido mandados por Dumbledore. Pensaram entre eles que com certeza os outros tinham sobrevivido, mas na hora do pânico eles mesmos só tinham a perder ficando dentro do avião com os demais, esperando por salvação.  
Foi então que Lupin revelou:_Vamos partir! Tenho o pressentimento que iremos encontrar o enigma dessa terra desabitada!

Sirius que não entendera muito bem expressou um sonoro "Ahn?" que lembrava muito um daqueles desenhos japoneses que os trouxas tanto olhavam.

Snape um pouco curioso e sabido, perguntou:_ Você teve alguma visão, Lupin? Diga-nos, qual foi?

_Em uma linda paisagem, encontra-se um animal semelhante ao longas garras, e é preto com argolas amarelas... _ele se concentrou não só na imagem, mas em um sentimento que brotava dentro de si para fazer aquela descrição_ Parece que escuta melhor que qualquer outro animal... Porém, de relance, parece ser surdo, pois suas orelhas são enormes cones fechados. Com certeza ele é macho e também um dos animais mais magníficos e raros, pois não se sabe nada dele.

Só então Lupin percebeu que, enquanto ele falava e os três andavam, o escutando atentamente, ele se aproximava de uma clareira, que por alguma razão lhe remeteu ao incrível animal que havia visto. Sirius pareceu parar de repente e se encantar com algo à sua frente. Ao se prestar atenção, ouvia-se uma voz doce cantando, uma voz vinda de um lago pouco mais à sua frente.

Lupin logo percebeu o que era: uma sereia! Tinha uma forma humana e cor-de-rosa, sem cabelos, tinha olhos grandes e verdes-esmeralda, e ela olhava diretamente para Sirius, parecendo igualmente encantada com a sua beleza. Eles se encararam, se apenas um aceno, a linda sereia conseguiu com que o garoto fosse correndo bajulá-la.

Logo, notaram que não era apenas aquela criatura que se encontrava ali. A mesma acenou para que a sua companheira parasse de cantar, para somente ela ser o centro das atenções. Era uma voz fina e suave, fazia Sirius esquecer completamente da vida. Depois de cinco minutos, ela parou assustada, olhando para Snape, que a encarava curiosíssimo.

_Sua voz é magnífica... Por favor, cante mais? Não se preocupe com o meu colega!_pediu Sirius encarecidamente.

oOoOoOoOo Nota da autora: nem vou modificar porque estou rindo MUITO dessa desgraça aí embaixo!

Ela ficou o observando, enfim disse algo como um "sear ringe mungi!"

Sirius que adorou a canção acabou por dizer: _A minha língua é português.Você conhece?

A bela cantora fez um esforço enorme, mas conseguiu dizer: _U Su Noe? (nota da autora, HUAUHHUAHAHUAHUAUH).

_Meu nome é Sirius, por favor, cante um pouco!

_No, mo ai chea aqi a poc, desculpe..._Essa ultima palavra ela quase se matou para disser.

Sirius desta vez não entendeu nada, só sabia que o "Moai" dela ia chegar, e por isso ela fugiu dali. Sirius reclamou consigo mesmo "Que pena... Ela foi embora sem eu saber seu nome...". Quando o espírito de burro apitou, Lupin puxou seus companheiros de qualquer jeito para longe dali, pois sentiu o perigo.

oOoOoOoOo Presumo que alguma parte do meu cérebro falhou, pois continua do nada. Mas, vamos fingir que eles começaram a ser levados para um local, próximo, mas que o Lupin achava seguro, quando Snape roubou a cena.

Snape fora quem foi atraído linda cascata tinha ao lado da outra, foi então que viu uma espécie nova de sereia: Tinha um longo cabelo negro, nadava com pernas em baixo da água, ficando submersa por tanto tempo que lhe fez acreditar que a criatura respirava embaixo da água.  
A sereia então começou a cantar em português:_ Meu lindo amor, espero por ti, nesta dor, acho que te vi, mas sem coragem eu falei, ó meu doce amor que um dia te encontrarei, mas não será hoje e nem amanhã, isto irá e muito além, e quando te encontrar vou te abraçar e te beijar, meu doce amor..._Snape olhou-a e seus olhos brilharam, ela então viu ele e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, ela emocionada disse cantando: _ Meu doce amor eu te encontrei, mas daqui não sairei, não posso ser feliz amor, quero que saiba que te amo, e se mesmo assim não quiser vir, é melhor ir, e dizer adeus, pois meu amor estou trancada só a retribuição de meu amor pode me salvar, por isso eu digo, por isso repito, que meu amor se for ir, suma daqui e me deixe morrer.  
Snape ia correndo salvar ela de quem quer que fosse, mas pra variar, Lupin o impediu, Snape então quis dizer adeus rimando e cantando, mas não conseguiu só saiu um: _ Desculpe-me não irei aí, pois meu amigo mandou-me não ir._ Ela então disse um: _Sei que não é daqui, por isso digo e repito, que apodrecerei aqui._E Sirius, Lupin e Snape deixaram o lugar, foi aí que Lupin viu algo que desta vez era de verdade: A bela criatura humana se lavando em água cristalina.

oOoOoOoOoOo Está quase acabando! Que sufoco... Eu ri muito das canções ali de cima. E que diabos eu tinha na cabeça para dizer que a língua deles era português? Só porque eu falo português, tsc, tsc... Que falta de globalização da minha parte. Enfim, vamos aos finalmentes!

Lupin ouviu umas palavras que o bicho dizia:_Não me olhe assim Lupin, seus amigos estão furiosos com o seu comportamento de me achar, saia logo daqui ou vai se ferrar. (pausa: seria melhor se fosse "saia logo daqui e vá se ferrar"!) _Lupin viu que era um bicho com a linguagem muito melhor que a de qualquer animal eles tinham visto antes. Lupin surpreso disse:_Quem é você? Como se chama?_O animal exótico respondeu:_Meu nome é Uinsidelaroo (ahn?)._Lupin perguntou então:_Será que ninguém virá me buscar?_O Uinsidelaroo disse:_Acho melhor se teletransportar para Hogwarts, se quiser faço ter esse dom até chegar lá são e salvo com seus amigos, mas prometa-me que não irá nunca falar algo como "eu fui em um lugar aonde tinham vários seres encantados"._Lupin prometeu e em seguida apareceu dentro de Hogwarts.  
O ano já estava acabando quando finalmente ele admitiu: Este foi sem dúvida o melhor ano de Hogwarts

OoOoOoOoO Terminou! Graças a Deus!

Agora, algumas explicações: Fiz essa fanfic quando eu tinha uns... 13 anos? Isso não importa, eu era uma cabeça-oca adolescente que gostava de matar aulas para escrever fanfics de Harry Potter!

Decidi betar a minha história porque... Bem, apesar de tudo, tenho apreço por elas. A versão original é bem pior, algumas partes em deixei do jeito como estava. Ainda sou a senhora preguiça, mais pro final, não alterei quase nada!

Se gostou, se não gostou, se riu, se chorou (considero essa hipótese, e desculpe se fiz alguém chorar) REVIEW!

Ou como diriam alguns por aí REVIW huehuhhuehueuheu REVIU, REVIL, Revil é um R malvado... Ok, parei com a palhaçada. Obrigada por lerem, amo vocês! (hm?)


	3. Chapter 3  As aventuras

**Nota da autora: **Não sei o que acontecia comigo nessa época. Sirius, Snape e Lupin eram os meus personagens preferidos do Harry Potter, mas... Nada explica. Vou tentar mudar apenas o que está mal escrito, sem alterar a história e o significado dela. Espero que esta fanfic não me faça rir... *cruzando os dedos*

P.S.: Como escrevi muitas coisas entre (parênteses) nesta fanfic, quando é comentário atual, ou seja, uma N.A. (nota da autora) Estará em **negrito**! Pronto, aproveitem (ou não) a fanfic!

**As aventuras de Sirius, Snape e Lupin**

Sirius e Lupin eram os dois garotos mais encrenqueiros da Grifinória. Eram dois amigos inseparáveis (ou quase isso, devido a brigas no meio do ano), que estavam sempre bisbilhotando e fazendo brincadeiras de muito mau gosto. Na Sonserina havia dois rapazes com o qual Sirius e Lupin não se cruzavam (a menos que algo acontecesse e eles tivessem que se unir): Snape e Tom. Snape era muito bom em sua matéria preferida, poçõ também era bom nisso, mas preferia defesa contra as artes das trevas. Esses dois da Sonserina estavam sempre sendo sacaneados pelos dois encrenqueiros da Grifinória.

No começo do ano a Grifinória já tinham perdido cinco pontos, isto porque os dois perderam o trem para Hogwarts e tiveram que vir de avião, o que causou o maior tumulto. Ainda mais quando disseram que iriam saltar do avião, e mais ainda quando caíram diretamente em cima do trem de Hogwarts. Por causa do baque, o trem parou para checar o que havia acontecido. Assim, eles perderam os pontos.

Logo depois disso chegaram a Hogwarts (com um pouco de atraso...). Fizeram a cerimônia de abertura, ouviram uns recados de começo do ano letivo e iniciaram o banquete. Depois de comerem, Sirius e Lupin se dirigiram para a torre da Grifinória e foram dormir, mas não conseguiram, nem seus colegas. A razão foi que algo estava batendo muito forte no teto da torre, ele parecia preste a cair por cima de suas cabeças. Todos se levantaram assustados se perguntando "o que era aquilo que quase derrubava o telhado em suas cabeças?".

Dumbledore ouvindo gritos se dirigiu para a torre da Grifinória, mas ao pisou no chão perto a sala ele não podia ver a porta da torre, estava escuro. Todos das outras casas saíram para ver o que estava acontecendo, porém ninguém viu nada. **(Eu ri, não sei porquê!)** Estava chovendo muito e os alunos das outras casas também viram que seus tetos estavam caindo. Lufa-Lufa gritou desesperadamente para que os ajudassem, mas foi em vão: caiu um relâmpago tão forte que um pedaço do teto caiu bem frente à porta.

Sonserina não tinha visto nada ocorrer, pois a sua sala era em uma masmorra. O diretor da Sonserina disse "Esperem aqui! Algo está acontecendo nas outras casas, vou lá ver se precisam de ajuda". Os alunos nem quiseram ouvir, deitaram e foram para a cama. Mas eles ouviram berros tão grandes vindo das outras casas que não conseguiram dormir, e também chovia tão forte que parecia que o chão da masmorra estava sofrendo com um terremoto.

Grifinória tentava achar a porta, porém os raios tinham parado de ocorrer, agora só o que se ouvia eram berros das outras casas e o barulho do teto caindo lentamente com o temporal. Dumbledore pronunciou-se "Todos aí dentro: Fiquem quietos e segure-se em suas camas até a tempestade passar".Todos da Grifinória obedeceram indo para as suas camas e se preparando para o pior.

Porém a Sonserina começou a gritar também, eram gritos tão grandes que deu para se ouvir até da torre da grifinória (se bem que eles não ficaram pra traz). Na sala da Sonserina estava tendo vários terremotos, o chão tremia tanto que o diretor da Sonserina não se atreveu a voltar para sala, ele foi somente para dizer: _Nada de pânico._e trancar a porta deixando os alunos da Sonserina mais do que apavorados. Snape e Tom começaram a apalpar a masmorra a procura da porta, que agora sumira na escuridão.

Dumbledore que quisera tirar as crianças da Grifinória daquele pesadelo havia sumido completamente do diretores da Lufa-Lufa e da Corvinal também estavam desaparecidos.

Sirius e Lupin acharam melhor não seguirem mais as ordens de Dumbledore e, também assim como Snape e Tom começaram a apalpar as paredes em função de achar a porta consumida pela escuridão. Sirius e Lupin acharam a porta ao mesmo tempo em que Snape e Tom, e ao mesmo tempo falaram Alorromora, e também ao mesmo tempo perceberam que o corredor estava completamente silencioso. **(Achei incrível essa cena! HAHHAHAHA)**

Lupin e Sirius começaram a olhar para os lados, não havia ninguém, nem gritos ou coisas parecidas. Havia somente uma grande escola vazia, eles pensaram em chamar os seus colegas da Grifinória, mas a porta havia sumido e quanto mais eles iam a direção da porta mais eles pareciam se distanciar. Eles então decidiram ir para frente e não olhar para trás.

Enquanto isso Snape e Tom começaram a andar sem rumo, e quando Snape percebeu que Tom não estava mais do seu lado fez o caminho de volta para achá-lo, porém foi em vão, ele parecia estar se afastando cada vez mais do local. Foi correndo para frente até avistar algo andando na escuridão que colidiu com ele o fazendo cair no chão. Era Lupin e Sirius que estavam com caras bem estranhas, eles, porém só estavam assustados e ajudaram Snape a se levantar. Eles disseram que tinham achado a porta e dado um Alorromora para ela se abrir, e que quando foram chamar seus colegas não conseguiram encontrar a porta.

Snape contou a mesmíssima história, só que ele tinha perdido Tom de vista. Sirius então disse: _Vamos até a sala do Filch, ele deve estar lá. Em dia de chuva como hoje ele não sai muito da sua sala._Eles acharam uma boa idéia, e foram correndo para a sala do Filch que agora estava iluminada com umas velas, entraram e não acharam ninguém, se sentaram em umas cadeiras ao lado da mesa de Filch (que por sinal estava toda comida por traças) **(Traças? Não seriam cupins?)** e o esperaram por uma meia hora.

Eles que já estavam indo embora quando ouviram Pirraça e Filch (obs: Filch era o nome do pai do Filch atual) **(Acho que não, hein?)** gritando e se dirigindo para onde eles estavam. Filch chegou correndo e apavorado fechou a porta depois que Pirraça entrou. **(Pirraça atravessa paredes, como o Filch é cavalheiro esperando ele passar! Não consigo imaginar uma coisa dessas... XD)** E se dirigindo a eles com cara de espanto falou: _O que estão fazendo aqui?_Como não sabiam o que responder ficaram quietos. Filch disse:_Pelo menos vocês escaparam, não importa o que fizeram._Pirraça disse a ponto de informá-los:_O Tom Riddle está louco! Ele pegou um aluno da corvinal que estava fora da cama e mirou um Crucio até ele morrer! E agora mirou um Avada Kedavra no Filch!_Os cinco saíram e verificaram se Tom não estava com sua varinha mirada para o rosto de ninguém. **(Ninguém se preocupa com o Filch? Podiam perguntar se ele estava bem...)**

Eles foram para a sala de Dumbledore, e não sabiam a senha. Pirraça que era um baita bisbilhoteiro sabia a senha e disse:_Merlin!_ a porta se abriu e eles deram de cara com Tom que mirava sua varinha para a cara de Dumbledore. Sirius tentou pegar Tom para impedi-lo de fazer alguma coisa, mas foi em vão. Ele não conseguia pegar Tom, ele ia a sua direção e passava direto por dentro dele como se fosse um fantasma. Lupin vendo que o amigo não conseguia parar Tom, se atirou, mas assim como Sirius ele transpassou Tom como um fantasma. Snape já estava se irritando e jogou um vidro de veritacerum em Tom, que ao receber o vidro na cabeça, começou a derreter. Snape, Sirius e Lupin assistiram aquilo e começaram a desmaiar. **(FRACOTES!)** Sentiram-se como em um redemoinho, rodando e rodando, começaram a ver Dumbledore e os diretores das casas, todos olhavam como se estivessem sendo possuídos, (Sabe aquelas crianças demoníacas? É tipo isso!) e derrepente **(Eu escrevia muito essa palavra antigamente. Nem corrigi para vocês verem na íntegra!)** eles pararam em seus lugares da mesa.

Mas eles estavam somente vendo, não era real era somente uma imagem formada tentando lhe mostrar algo. **(AUHAUHAHAUHHA)**

Eles viram Tom fazendo um feitiço para chover e para fazer ter terremotos e tetos que ele tinha colocado os diretores das casas e Dumbledore em uma sala fechada para não poderem ajudar.

Eles pararam de ter aquelas visões e se depararam com Dumbledore dizendo:_Que se inicie o banquete._Só que aquilo era real, será que eles não deveriam ir para dentro de sua sala? Sirius falou:_Lupin, nós estávamos em algum lugar antes, não estávamos?_Lupin o olha e diz:_Sim, pelo menos eu acho que estávamos com Snape impedindo Tom de matar Dumbledore!_Os dois olharam para a direção de Snape, que acenou com a cabeça e se dirigiu a eles e disse:_Sei disso e não iremos para sala hoje, vamos contar tudo para Dumbledore.

Depois de comer eles foram correndo contar a Dumbledore, que por sinal começou a ver que eles estavam muito assustados e disse:_Vejamos. Pirraça!_Pirraça desesperado pensando que agora era seu fim perguntou:_Sim o que foi?_Dumbledore perguntou:_Qual é a senha da minha sala que eu me esqueci Pirraça?_ Pirraça muito calmo disse:_É só isso? É Merlin, francamente se esquecer disso...Ops!_Dumbledore que não havia contado para Pirraça disse só um tchau, e o mandou-o embora. Ele disse então:_Vou mandar Tom imediatamente para fora de Hogwarts, e quanto a vocês: vão dormir._Eles tentaram, mas não conseguiram e saíram, eles foram ver Dumbledore e viram Tom apontando a varinha para sua cara, Snape gritou junto a Sirius e Lupin:_Imperio!_e Tom rapidamente foi mandado ir embora por eles e aquilo ocorreu e era seu último ano em Hogwarts eles saíram de Hogwarts ainda não muito formados pois Dumbledore e os outros diretores estavam petrificados, e Filch que não era bom em magia pois nunca estudara antes para isso,demorou demais (e bota demais nisso!) a despetrificá-los.

Quando finalmente conseguiu ele fez ao mesmo tempo todos os alunos de Hogwarts rodarem por ser no final do ano que ele conseguiu. Sirius, Lupin e Snape teriam que ficar um ano a mais em Hogwarts, pois Filch não era bom em fazer magias. Eles então foram informados disso e mandados embora. **(Assim, quando ele despetrificou os professores, era o fim do ano, então, todos tiveram que repetir aquele ano por culpa do Filch Pai! Agora deu pra entender, né?)**

Ok, chegou ao fim... Que fanfic horrível! Está cheia de pedaços faltando, parece que foi atacada por zumbis! Mas eu vou deixar assim mesmo. Eu também achei ridícula e acho que o mundo tem o mesmo direito que eu de achar minhas fanfics de pré-adolescente péssimas.

Espero, apesar de tudo, que tenham gostado, lido, ou detestado. Por favor, qualquer coisa, review! Pode ser até pra xingar!


	4. Chapter 4  Quem pega mais

Essa deve ser uma das fanfics mais sem noção que eu já escrevi! De qualquer forma, vou tentar corrigir o mínimo possível, e zoar bastante. Porque... Sabe... Me diverte! :)

**Quem pega mais?**

Dois amigos conversavam sobre garotas. Foi quando um disse ao outro:

Sirius: _Lupin meu caro amigo, você sabe muito bem que é o que menos consegue garotas e que até o Snape é melhor que você nesse tipo de coisa.

Lupin: _Não é verdade, Snape até podia conseguir, mas ele não quer. E eu consigo sim! Mas eu não saio correndo atrás de qualquer rabo de saia.

Sirius: _Você está muito careta, parece mulher dando sermão no marido depois que ele voltou de uma noite com uma loira burra.

Lupin: _Eu definitivamente acho que se fosse para eu casar e trair minha mulher com "uma loira burra" eu nem me casava.

Sirius: _Tive uma idéia! Vamos para o Shopping dos bruxos! Lá encontramos bruxas que "estão afim", sacô?

Lupin: _Não use essa linguagem! Parece o Will Smith! **(Acho que eu olhava muito Um Maluco no Pedaço, pra ter xingado o Will Smith)** Está bem, mas já vou avisando que não sei falar alemão e nem quero saber!

Sirius: _Alemão? Nós vamos ao Shop...Ah! Você nunca aprendeu a falar alemão?

Lupin: _Não! E nem quero!

Sirius: _Tive uma idéia!

Lupin: _Não. Não concordo com você... Isto é muito ruim... Eu só aprendo a falar alemão se for com a minha professora! **(P.S.: Eles estão falando de sexo XD)**

Sirius: _Não... Seu safado... Não falava ver até que ponto chega a taradice do ser engraçado ver ele levando foras... E depois a gente pode gravar tudo com o meu radinho!

Lupin: _Não acho uma boa idéia. Além disso, Snape com certeza não vai aceitar.

Sirius: _Não saberemos até perguntar! Vamos vale a pena!

Eles foram correndo perguntar ao Snape se ele não queria ir com eles ao Shopping dos Bruxos.

Snape: _Fazer o que? Não tem o que fazer lá. Vamos comprar algum presente?

Sirius: _Não... Vamos em um Shopping novo, lá no mundo dos trouxas!

Lupin puxa Sirius para um canto e pergunta:

Lupin: _O que vamos fazer no Shopping dos trouxas?

Sirius: _Vamos "azarar" algumas trouxas! Ouvi dizer que elas são mais fáceis de enganar!

Snape: _E aí o que está decidido? Vamos para um Shopping Trouxa?

Sirius: _Sim, vamos lá catar umas minas e achei que você, meu irmão, ia querer entrar na jogada. Falou? Vai topa ou nóis vamo tê que implorar?

Snape: _Não precisa implorar. Vamos ao Shopping trouxa então.

Lupin: _Vamos também nos divertir, não vamos? Que tal levarmos algum dinheiro?

Snape: _Onde vamos arranjar dinheiro trouxa? Eu não tenho nem um...Um...

Sirius: _Centavo?

Snape: _Isso! Centavo eu não tenho nem um desses!

Lupin: _Eu tenho! Cem reais, será que é muito?

Sirius: _Acho que dará para comprar alguma coisa. Se ficarmos com fome podemos comer um Cheese Burger ou um cachorro-quente!

Snape: _Como sabe se isso não fará mal a nosso estômago?

Sirius: _Eu não sei! Mas se os trouxas comem, podemos comer!

Lupin: _Vamos! Ou perderemos a lotação!

Snape: _Não é melhor pegarmos uma vagação?

Sirius: _Eu que ia falar isso... Eu te odeio!

Snape: _Hunf! **(Que piadinha mais sem graça!)**

Depois de um longo caminho eles pararam e desceram no Shopping dos um circo, e conseguiram soltar o leão da jaula nos dois primeiros minutos em que estavam lá. Depois foram para dentro do Shopping e riram-se muito de uns filmes que passavam no cinema naquele dia.

Sirius: _Escuta só: "Manuelita: É a história de uma tartaruga muito esperta que decidiu viajar".

Lupin: _Este é interessante: "Planeta dos macacos: homem volta a se introduzir em um planeta estranho habitado por macacos".

Snape: _O melhor é este aqui! "O mestre dos desejos: tenha cuidado ao fazer o seu pedido, Classificação: 12 anos"... Oh, que pena... Vocês não podem assistir!

Sirius e Lupin: _IDIOTA!** (Idiota é a história O_o)**

Enquanto Snape fica olhando os cartazes Sirius e Lupin falam sobre o que vieram fazer ali.

Sirius: _Vamos ter que deixar de lado aquilo e se divertir, afinal até que o Snape está legal... É melhor não fazermos nada que seja para estressá-lo.

Lupin: _Eu concordo, afinal é melhor se divertir do que ficar sacaneando o Snape.

Foi quando se viraram e viram que uma garota estava beijando loucamente Snape na boca e ele pedindo para eles ajudarem ele a soltar-se dela. Eles a pegaram, mas não precisou Lupin fazer força, pois ela havia naquele instante se Grudado no Sirius.

Enfim ela soltou-o, pois estava cansada de fazer ciúmes para o namorado dela que nem perdeu tempo olhando.

Foi aí que o culpado de tudo foi (claro) o Lupin **(Claro porque? Coitado do Lupin!)**, mesmo dizendo que tinha sido o Sirius ele (cara-de-pau) e Snape (ingênuo) disseram que era mentira dele que ele que tinha dado a idéia de ser o Shopping dos trouxas. Ele teve que aceitar, o que iria fazer? (Não entendi o final, deixa eu ler de novo...) (Bem, parece que sacanearam o Lupin no final... Colocando a culpa nele por irem ao Shopping dos trouxas) (Que historinha sem graça, nem pra rir me serviu!)

E este foi o FIM

**Graças a Deus! Só vou postar na fanfiction por pena, porque essa história é muito mixuruquinha. Consegui matar um mosquito enquanto lia essa porqueira... Ai ai, quando será que eu aprendi a escrever e adquiri noção?**

**Se você tem uma resposta, mesmo mal educada, do tipo "Você não tem noção de nada até hoje!"... REVIEW! :D**


	5. Chapter 5  Quando o ódio vira paixão

Bem, como todos sabem (ou deveriam saber) é que estou ripando-betando minhas fanfics antigas. Sinceramente, eu nem sabia que esse tipo de coisa podia ser considerado fanfic, de tão mal escrita e non-sense, mas, como ando vendo muitas do tipo por aí, acabei por ficar com vontade de compartilhá-las com vocês!

P.S.: Sempre que escrevo essa parte, ainda não li minha própria fanfic. Ela é tão antiga que sempre me surpreendo! (No bom e no mal sentido). Então, vamos lá!

**Quando o ódio vira paixão**

No sexto ano, Harry conheceu uma nova professora de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Todos os professores a odiavam, pois ela os tratava como lixo, em compensação ela era muito boa professora com os alunos. E desde que ela entrou em Hogwarts, Snape pensava que ela não ia atrapalhar em nada, mas do contrário de seu pensamento, ela também o tratou como lixo, não importando se ele era conhecido como o "grande mestre das poções" ou "o demônio de Hogwarts" que era como Rony o chamava.

No sétimo ano ela nem sequer olhou para a cara de Snape e só lhe dirigia a palavra para dizer: _Snape, poderia ir embora? Diferente de você eu tenho mais o que fazer!

Isso deixava Snape com muito ódio. Porque ela dirigia a palavra a ele se era para insultos? Ela pelo menos podia dizer oi ou olá...

Mas Stella, que agora dava aula justamente para Harry, conversava com Rony sobre o Snape e como ele é estranho e quieto e como gostava de castigar tirando pontos da Grifinória. Realmente, ela era da Sonserina, mas para que tirar pontos da Grifinória? Ele era realmente muito estranho. Mas Harry desconfiava que ela também era um pouco estranha... **(Quem é o Harry para julgar a pessoa pela aparência? O_o)** Olhos negros, batom, brincos, sapatos e vestido pretos... Ela era definitivamente estranha, mas Snape era quieto e mal, por isso ninguém parecia pior que ele. **(Ui, ele era quieto e mal, eu ri!)**

Harry falou a Rony: _Rony eu acho a Stella meio parecida com o Snape.

Rony olhou espantado para Harry e disse: _Eu não sei como é que você vê um Snape quando o que tem em sua frente é a Stella!

Mas Rony falou gritando, nisso toda a sala ouviu inclusive Stella. Ela então o enviou para a sala do professor Dumbledore e dispensou o resto. **(O mundo para quando o Harry fala mal de professores?)** Ela chamou também Snape e ele foi correndo pensando que era o fim do mundo. **(Porque ele pensou isso? Não faz sentido...)**

Stella olhou para Harry e disse: _Harry você cometeu um erro gravíssimo, você me comparou com o Snape.

Snape na mesma hora entra na sala de Dumbledore e fala: _Você me comparou com ela? Se ainda fosse com a Minerva, mas com ela?** (COM A MINERVA?)**

Stella: _É, eu sei que não é só Dumbledore que anda dando uns pegas na Minerva! Você não ia perder a oportunidade de ser visto com alguém importante, você é bem ralé mesmo. **(Puts, ele tem um caso com a MINERVA?)**

Harry sai de fininho e traz Rony para ser testemunha de quem começou "a guerra", mas quando voltam à sala de Dumbledore só resta uns livros, nem sinal de Snape ou Stella.

Os dois haviam parado, pois estava na hora de almoçar e Snape gosta de ficar perto da comida. **(Eu imagino o Snape comendo como um porco... Ô_o – incrédula)** E Stella odiava comer, só comia para viver e abusava de Snape dizendo: _Vai, porquinho irmão do Hagrid! Sua bóia já está servida! E não esquece que tem que tirar cinco pontos da Grifinória hoje! **(Que mulher chata, até na hora da comida ela enche o saco?)**

Snape não gosta nada, nada mesmo, ele não era o irmão do Hagrid! Mas ignora ela e vai comer, também havia um outro novo professor chamado Simus, que sentava ao seu lado e que não parava de mostrar ao professor Snape como a Stella era bonita e elegante. Snape começava a olhar, mas rapidamente tirava esta idéia da cabeça, pois não era o tipo dele apreciar mulheres mandonas e dominantes. Mas raios! Ele não conseguia parar de olhar! Ela era muito bela para ele despistar o olhar... Mas quando ela ia virar a cabeça, ele percebeu e rapidamente tomou sumiço naquilo que o pegara de jeito. Snape só não sabia o que havia naquela moça que o impressionava tanto... Porque ele tinha virado a cabeça na hora em que ela ia o olhar? O que era aquilo que lhe deu na hora? Seria vergonha? Angustia, desgosto... Talvez falta de coragem! Deduziu ele. Mas ele nunca sentiria falta de coragem num estante **(Em um instante, uhahuahuauh eu ri desse erro! Até deixei aí!)** daqueles, devia ser algo maior. Então falou ao Simus que ele tinha sentido algo que não era vergonha, nem falta de coragem, Simus deduziu que ele estaria apaixonado.

Mas Snape nunca sentira aquilo em sua vida, como ele ia saber se o que ele sentia era realmente paixão? Simus disse que ia ajudá-lo (mesmo que para isso tivesse que vencer o ciúme) a conquistar Stella. O plano era ele ir perguntar para ela se ela sentia alguma atração por Snape, afinal todas as garotas confiavam nele porque ele tinha fama de ser viado... **(Coitadinho do homem, HUAUHAUHUHA!)** Ele só tinha ficado com um cara para namorar uma garota, mas não fez nada além de dar um beijo... Mas voltando ao assunto, ele prosseguiu e disse que ia perguntar. Se ele voltasse sorrindo do corredor, era para Snape ir lá e pedir para casar com ela. Snape reclamou que ia esperar, e se aquilo não fosse amor e se fosse apenas uma coisa passageira? Mas Simus disse que ele conhecia bem aquilo e era realmente amor.

No dia seguinte, bem de noitinha, eles começaram com o plano. Mas Rony Weasley tinha ouvido tudo e estava preste a sair e contar tudo para a Stella quando Harry segurou sua mão e não o deixou ir.

Rony: _Me solta Harry! Está de complô com o Snape? Me solta pro seu bem!

Harry: _ Rony você não vai a lugar algum, só para o nosso quarto, para chamar Hermione e pedir para ela trazer a filmadora. Ah! Traga também minha manta invisível, ela vai ajudar!

Rony concordou, e em dois minutos trouxe Hermione, a gravadora e a capa para Harry.

Eles foram para lá junto de Snape e Simus. Mas quando chegaram Simus não teve o menor cuidado ao entrar no quarto de Stella e ela o pegou._Tarado a solta!_gritou ela._ Não é isso não! Só vim fazer-te uma pergunta!_ Disse ele apavorado.

Mas como ela não era burra percebeu que era para responder algo sobre Snape e teve uma idéia.

_O que foi?_Perguntou ela toda meiga

_Você amaria alguém como o Snape?

_Não, mas eu amo caras como você...

De repente ela lhe dá um beijo. Ele saiu cambaleando e com um sorriso na cara. Snape pensou que era para entrar... Então entrou.

Mas ela pensou que fosse o Simus novamente, e deu um beijo em Snape. Quando ela percebeu que era o Snape, começou a olhar para ele e ele para ela. Ao invés de se soltarem, se agarraram mais ainda. Eles gostaram um do outro, era mesmo amor. **(É assim, muito fácil, um beijinho e pronto. O_o Mas ela não xingava ele sempre? Snape está é virando São Jorge!)** Um dia eles iam ter de se entender. Mas como sempre o "Você-sabe-quem" tentou possuir um professor de Hogwarts e como sempre foi o de defesa contra as artes das trevas. Era Stella desta vez, Snape ficou muito decepcionado (já não bastava o Quirrel?) **(O que significa isso? Um amor homossexual reprimido de Snape?).** Enfim Harry teve que derrotar "ele", e Snape teve que ficar sozinho.

FIM

Bem, essa história para mim não foi assim tão chata. Mas, realmente, o pobre do Snape está é matando dragão nessa fanfic. Espero que eu não tenha criado nenhuma outra personagem tão sacal quanto esta!

Se gostou, se não gostou, review! =D


	6. Chapter 6  Sirius e Lupin

Primeiramente quero me auto-parabenizar pelo título MARAVILHOSO dessa fanfic! Ele é perfeito, divino! Eu não usei nem um neurônio para pensar nele! Com certeza, nenhuma ruga em minha testa é efeito colateral d'eu pensar muito para colocar um título criativo nesta história!

Francamente...

**Sirius e Lupin**

Esta história é sobre dois "caras" que eram bem diferentes. Um conseguia um monte de namoradas, o outro mesmo não sendo mais feio era menos popular entre as garotas. Eles eram muito amigos e sempre aprontavam algo e, além de serem tão parecidos, sempre armavam para cima de um rapaz estranho chamado Severo Snape. Tinham ódio dele por muitas garotas (por incrível que pareça) o acharem estranho e muito bonito (naquela época ele era mais bonito). **(Isso não consta nos livros originais... *procurando*)**

Sirius e Lupin sempre estavam tentando arranjar namoradas, Lupin não gostava muito da idéia, mas o amigo fazia valer a pena tentar. E nisso um dia eles encontraram uma garota muito linda chamada Tyuki, ela era japonesa, mas mesmo assim era muito bonita. **(Desculpe gente, eu adoro os japoneses, não entendi qual foi a minha nessa afirmativa! :O – passada) (P.S.: Tyuki? *pesquisando no google, para ver o que isso significa*) (Existe Yuki... Será que ela deu um espirro antes de se apresentar?)** Sirius sempre ia primeiro, pois se achava o gostosão (não que ele não fosse, mas não era melhor que o Lupin), ele tentou e não conseguiu nada com ela, aí que vem um garoto chamado Simus **(Esse Simus deve ser o mesmo da minha outra história "Quando o ódio vira paixão")** e tenta arranjar um encontro com a moça e consegue. Nisso Sirius fica muito irritado e pede para o amigo bater naquele canalha que roubou a garota deles. Como Lupin não é burro disse que era melhor não se meter. Sirius ficou bravo com Lupin... Imagina: seu melhor amigo praticamente disse para você se ferrar sozinho! Nisso os dois começaram uma briga:

Sirius: _Você não vai ir porque tem medo, não é, seu bobão?

Lupin: _Não é isso, é que esta briga é sua, eu nem tinha interesses naquela garota!

Sirius: _Eu sei muito bem que você morre de ciúmes de mim, por eu ser popular entre as garotas e você não!

Lupin: _Olha eu nunca vi nem uma garota que me interessasse! Mas se fosse para roubar alguma dessas mocréias que você chama de garotas, eu já teria arrebentado a sua cara e espalhado para todo mundo que você caga pra dentro! **(Eita, ele é que não se interessa por mulher e o Sirius é quem caga-pra-dentro? Hmmm, essa coca é fanta...)**

Sirius: _Se quer me bater vai fundo! Sei que não tem coragem de bater nem em uma mosca!

Lupin: _Sirius Black, se você fosse mais esperto já estaria a um metro daqui. E se não quiser apanhar é melhor sair correndo, pois vai levar um soco que vai te deixar com o olho roxo.

Sirius: _Você não faria...

BOOM! PAF! SOC! **(Parece aqueles gibis do Batman!) (Até escuto a trilha sonora tocando enquanto eles brigam!)**

Depois de Lupin bater em Sirius, disse uma única coisa:_Sirius Black não é mais meu amigo, garotas: Ele é todo de vocês!

Todos os bruxos de Hogwarts viram e algum até aplaudiram Lupin, pois ele era um rapaz quieto que nunca faria aquilo. E depois de muitos meses (6 ou 7), Sirius estava com tanto ódio de Snape e Lupin que estava quase tentando fazer amizade com Snape, que devia ser melhor amigo do que o traidor do Lupin. Ele foi até as masmorras que era onde Snape (o único garoto que era fascinado por poções) fazia alguns antídotos e outras coisas que podiam ajudar a humanidade a se livrar de tantos trouxas e bruxos incompetentes. **(Não imagino o que ele esteja fazendo de poção!)**

Sirius: _Snape estava pensando se precisa de alguém para te ajudar, está sempre tão sozinho...

Snape: _Pode, Sirius, você pode me ajudar pegando os ingredientes que necessito e que estão naquela estante!

Sirius e Snape conversaram a noite toda e Sirius percebeu que Snape só era chato porque não havia conversado com ele. **(aahuahuauhahu Senti um ar de romance!)**

No dia seguinte Lupin viu Snape se dirigindo para as masmorras, mas estavam indo para a aula de vassoura!** (Aula de vassoura? Tenho quase certeza que não é bem esse o nome...)** Lupin resolveu seguir Snape e ver que tipo de poção tentava fazer daquela vez. Snape nem percebeu e começou até a falar sozinho:

_Ai meu deus que paspalho que o Sirius é, bem capaz que eu ia ser amigo dele! Ele é bom em poção, é melhor dar um sumiço nele antes que acabe o ano, daí quem vai ser o professor de poções de Hogwarts vou ser eu e todos vão me chamar de "O mestre das poções"! **(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaai monaaa, como o Snape é viadinho quando não tem ninguém por perto!)**

_Oh não!_pensou Lupin _Sirius corre perigo! Não é o certo, pois agora sou inimigo dele, mesmo assim não posso deixar ele morrer!

Lupin foi correndo contar para Sirius que mais uma vez não acreditou em Lupin e foi para a companhia de Snape. Este estava preste a causar uma morte horrível nas masmorras (como os alunos que recebiam castigo iam para lá, se alguém ouvisse um grito ia pensar que eram as crianças presas pelos punhos nas masmorras chorando e gritando para alguém soltá-los.).

Sirius: _Snape! Eu cheguei e acho que sei qual poção você pode estar preste a descobrir!

Snape: _E qual seria?

Sirius: _A poção do esquecimento!

Snape: _Quer descobrir? Porque não toma? Eu sei o antídoto só não sabia qual poção era! **(Que história mal contada, eu hein?)**

Lupin: _Não Sirius! Esta poção não o faz esquecer! Bem pelo contrário! Ela mata você! E não tem antídoto! **(AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!)**

Simus: _É verdade eu gravei tudo! **(De onde ele saiu? Esse não era o cara que roubou a namorada do Sirius?)**

Simus coloca uma fita na sua gravadora e eles escutam o que há gravado:

_Ai meu deus que paspalho que o Sirius é, bem capaz que eu ia ser amigo dele! Ele é bom em poção, melhor eu dar um sumiço nele antes que acabe o ano, daí quem vai ser o professor de poções de Hogwarts vou ser eu e todos vão me chamar de "O mestre das poções"! **(Além de gay, faltou uma risada malvada no final para completar. E quem o ouviu falando isso não foi apenas o Lupin? Sério, esse Simus é ninja! Ele pega as namoradas e os podres dos outros!)**

Sirius: _Snape! Seu traidor, você veio mesmo do meio do inferno! Querer me matar é praticamente um suicídio!** (HAHAHAHAHAHAH!)**

Snape: _Eu queria mesmo te matar! Você está sempre direitinho e se achando o tal e dizendo "_Ai um dia eu vou ser professor de poções em Hogwarts!" **(caramba, o Sirius também é da pá-virada?)**

Lupin: _Ele disse que queria ser professor de bundões em Hogwarts! E não de poções!

Snape: _A verdade é bem diferente do que eu ouvi... Desculpe... Eu peço desculpas, mas fique sabendo que se quiser ser professor de poções um dia vai ter que brigar comigo primeiro! **(E é assim, ele pediu desculpas, mesmo tentando matar o Sirius, e tudo fica numa boa! Esse é o legítimo que nasceu com o cu virado pra lua!)**

Snape sai e Lupin pede desculpas a Sirius, enquanto isso Simus sai de fininho para não ser batido por Sirius que ainda estava estressado com ele.

No momento em que ele ia sair, Sirius falou a Lupin:

Sirius: _Lupin, espero que não tenha me levado a mal, você sabe mais que ninguém que eu me estresso rápido.

Lupin: _Sabe que eu não me importo...Vou te ajudar a bater no palhaço que roubou nossa garota! Quem foi?

Sirius: _Foi o Simus! Olha ali ele!

Pum! Soc! Pof! **(Batman e Robin, agora entendi o que essa dupla é. Agora, qual dos dois será que é o garoto prodígio?)**

Depois de baterem em Simus os dois ficaram amigos para sempre e tudo voltou ao normal.

Eu nem tenho o que comentar sobre essa fanfic!

Se você tiver o que dizer... Review!

Se não tiver, manda três pontinhos ... mesmo que está ótimo!


	7. Chapter 7  Snape é tão mal assim?

Essa fanfic eu não faço idéia do que seja... Espero que não me dê muito trabalho, e que não seja muito tosca! Se houver algo que eu gostaria de dizer antes de começar, é: Que raio de título foi esse?

**Snape é tão mau assim?**

Snape era um menino quieto que gostava de poções. Ele tinha cabelos lisos e pretos como se ele nunca tivesse lavado-os, **(O que quis dizer aqui é que são pretos de sujeira, Snape é loirinho por baixo da camada de sebo! O.o)** seus olhos eram mais pretos que o fundo desta tela, **(A fanfic estava escrita em branco no preto)** e brilhavam... Como brilhavam... Parecia que ele passava bombril em seus olhos **(AHAHAHA)** porque era um brilho que parecia ir renovando-se cada vez que se olhava em seus olhos. **(Como se todo minuto uma nova pessoa pegasse a esponja de aço e desse mais uma lustradinha?)** Usava roupas discretas, pois odiava qualquer cor que não fosse preto. **(Será ele um gótico?)** Snape tinha muitos inimigos, e havia aprendido que era para não confiar em ninguém. Nunca aprendeu a amar ninguém, pois nunca havia sido amado. **(Ah não, errei, não é gótico, é emo! O.o)** Tinha muita antipatia por todos, mas não era assim desde criança... Ele perdeu aquele brilho que antes tomava conta de seus olhos, não acreditava que as pessoas podiam ser felizes com tanta tristeza no mundo. Quando vira a tristeza foi que perdeu isso, aquela inocência que antes ele possuía não era nada além de cinzas. **(Acho que eu era emo nessa época, o drama está de matar!)** Tinha amigos quando era criança, mas amigos trouxas, que só o sacaneavam. Crescendo assim, ele percebeu que toda a sua dor tinha partido de seus melhores amigos, assim nunca aprendeu que se devem perdoar as pessoas trouxas. **(Ok, esse é mais um daqueles momentos que me pergunto: Mas que diabos?)**

Quando partiu para Hogwarts, deixou a tristeza de lado, pensando que ia fazer amigos que o acompanhariam e o apoiariam até ele ficar bem. Infelizmente ele fez mais inimigos em Hogwarts que em casa. Sirius e Lupin eram os principais inimigos dele. Pois Snape era massacrado por eles mais do que ninguém. Snape não gostava da idéia de não ser respeitado, então parou de procurar fazer amigos. Mas Sirius e Lupin concordaram em atormentar Snape até ele sair de Hogwarts. **(Isso se chama Bullyng, pobrezinho do Snape D=)** Snape aprendeu muito sobre poções e logo descobriu várias poções, como a poção para adormecer... Ele descobriu-a, foi o segundo descobridor desta poção. **(Sendo ele o segundo, não descobriu, e sim reproduziu! Olha o ego falando mais alto aí, tsc, tsc...)** Snape não tinha amigos... Foi então que Sirius brigou com Lupin (como sempre...) **(Não lembro deles brigarem tanto assim no livro. O.o)** e tentou fazer amizade com Snape. Infelizmente não deu certo, pois Snape pensava que Sirius queria roubar seu cargo de professor de poções. Lupin depois voltou a ser amigo de Sirius e queria voltar a atormentar Snape, então foi até ele e se ele não conseguisse tirar Snape do sério era para Sirius tentar, quem conseguisse ia ganhar beijo na boca de todas as garotas de Hogwarts **(Que coisa mais sem noção, estou quase desistindo de betar essa história!).**

Lupin: _Snape... Você gostaria de sentar em um prego?

Snape: _Que pergunta é essa? Claro que não!

OBS: Era para ficar ali até Snape dizer "Você não vai me irritar" ou esperar que lhe desse um soco no olho. **(Muito simples!)**

Lupin: _Snape...Você quer parar de usar essa mascara? Ela é muito feia, sabia?

Snape: _Lupin... Porque você não dá o fora daqui e me deixa trabalhar?

Lupin: _Só saio se me der um soco no olho!

Snape: _Quer isso. Mas não vai me irritar... Estou bem calmo e posso agüentar muito mais que vier de você.

Lupin não conseguiu, era a vez de Sirius tentar. Sirius foi até Snape que só não se avançara em Lupin porque ele queria e Snape não faria a vontade de seu inimigo. Sirius dirigiu-se a Snape com a mesma intenção que seu amigo tinha.

Sirius: _Snape!

Snape: _Ah! Que susto, para que gritar desse jeito no meu houvido (o H foi de propósito) **(Até eu duvidei da minha palavra agora!)**!

Sirius: _Desculpe... Vim ver se precisa de alguém berrando no seu ouvido.

Snape: _Claro que não! Para que eu ia querer ouvir a escória da humanidade gritando no meu ouvido? Só se eu fosse louco!

Sirius: _E porque você disse que não quer se ouvir se eu estou me oferecendo para isto?

Snape: _Você me chamou de escória da humanidade?

Sirius: _Oh!Como o bebê é inteligente!

Snape como não é de ferro, deu um soco no meio do olho de Sirius que deixou a impressão de ter afundado o olho na cara de Sirius. **(Quantas vezes vou repetir os nomes deles? Fica tão confuso ver Sirius a cada cinco palavras escritas!)** Sirius ganhou a aposta, e saiu gritando: _Eu recebi um soco no olho dado pelo Snape! _Mas diferente de Lupin que pensava em parabenizá-lo pelo ato, e convencer as garotas a lhe darem uns beijos, as garotas pensaram que ele era chato e desumano por ter enchido o saco de Snape (que na opinião delas era o mais bonito da turma por ser "meio" imprevisível) **(Eu nunca engulo essa história do Snape ser um cara adorado entre as mulheres!)** E resolveram dar uns socos no Sirius. Lupin desta vez ficou sem nenhum arranhão. Ah não ser a piaba que tomou de Sirius, que pela primeira vez era um pouco inocente.

Snape que foi a cobaia foi correndo pedir desculpas (afinal ele era estressado, mas não grosso). **(Estamos falando do mesmo Snape dos livros de Harry Potter? O.O)**

Snape: _Desculpe-me... Perdi a calma... Não queria dar-lhe aquele soco no olho... Espero que esteja bem... Sei que és o mais forte da turma por isso acho que não devo tê-lo machucado... Espero que eu esteja correto... Você me desculpa? **(Eu não confio em pessoas tão reticentes! E desde quando o Sirius era o mais forte da turma? Fora o Lupin, que é um pobre desnutrido, o Sirius não deve ser muito melhor no porte físico!)**

Sirius: _Sim Snape... Perdôo-te... Mas saibas que tu que és o mais forte da turma e não eu... Sou o mais covarde... Lupin é o mais esperto... E você mesmo não parecendo és sim o mais forte. **(Oh, que lindo! Senti um clima...)**

Snape: _Muito obrigado por desculpar-me... Estou muito feliz e acho, agora que te conheço, que és um amigo e tanto e que Lupin tem sorte em tê-lo como amigo.

Sirius abraça Snape. **(Own, é agora, eles vão se beijar!)** Ele sentira uma forte impressão que Snape precisava de um amigo e que estava sofrendo muito. Estava certo, mas Lupin que não entendera nada desde o começo continuou a não entender. Snape e Sirius viram Lupin ir embora sozinho, e decidiram irem juntos agora para todas as aulas. **(O beijo foi censurado, mas os dois devem estar namorando! Imaginei o Snape e o Sirius indo de mãozinhas dadas para a sala de aula)** Snape só não ensinava Sirius sobre poções porque, além dele saber, era melhor não arriscar perder seu cargo de professorde poções.

Snape e Sirius viraram amigos e isso interferia na amizade de Sirius e Lupin. Sirius implorou a Snape para conversar um pouco com Lupin que eles iriam se entender. **(Hm, eu imagino: Sirius "Vai Snape, por favor, querido... O Lupin é meu amigo de infância e sempre deve ter imaginado que eu ia ficar com ele... Dei muitos sinais..." Snape "Deu sinais? Que tipo de coisas andou dando pro seu amigo? – cheio de ciúmes" Sirius "Não é nada disso, querido... Ah, por favor, vá lá e faça amizade com ele, por mim?")** Snape que nunca tivera um amigo antes, decidiu fazer o que ele desejava.

Snape: _Lupin eu vim conversar contigo a respeito da sua amizade com Sirius e como devo estar interferindo nela.

Lupin: _Snape... Você não faz idéia do que acabou de destruir... Era a amizade mais duradoura de Hogwarts. Você destruiu a minha amizade com o Sirius e assim a minha vida...** (Em outras palavras: "Eu vi ele primeiro, e ia chegar lá, mas você teve que dar uma de garanhão e passar na minha frente")**

Snape: _Desculpe... Vim pedir para ser nosso amigo... Sei que nos daremos bem...

Lupin: _Eu pensei nessa hipótese e pensei que não ia chamar-me.

Sirius: _Bem vindo ao grupo meu amigo... **(Hm, entendi o que está rolando, agora vai rolar um ménage)**

Lupin abraçou Sirius e vendo aquilo Snape (que era um adolescente na época) começa a chorar. **(Não é desculpa. Ele é emo!)** Quando vêem aquela cena eles começam a chorar... **(E conquistou o coração de dois outros emos, que lindo!)** Snape abraça-se aos amigos que eram os primeiros e únicos a lhe darem apoio e segurança, tendo a certeza de que nada poderiam fazer para que eles se separassem.

FIM

Bem, eu até não achei tão ruim assim mais para o final. Gostei de ter criado uma segunda história por trás da fanfic. Nunca imaginei o Sirius e o Snape como namorados... Mas, até que fazem um belo par! Sinceramente, acredito mais no Yaoi do que na amizade, nessas fanfics da vida. Hehehehe

Se gostarem ou não, review!


	8. Chapter 8  Por uma noite e para sempre!

Só pelo modo como encontrei a fanfic, já percebi que vai me dar muito trabalho... Está escrita como se fosse um parágrafo só, sem novas linhas, parágrafos, ou qualquer dessas coisas que tornam uma leitura agradável visualmente.

Então, vamos lá, começando a betar!

**Por uma noite, e para sempre!**

P.S.: Arrumei tudo e já li por cima, mas vou betar ou ripar mesmo assim, desta vez com um olhar clínico. Aproveitem!

Lupin era um bruxo normal e só com um pouco de popularidade. Ele tinha um melhor amigo que lhe deixava muito feliz. **(Sirius, logicamente)** Lupin não tinha tido nenhuma namorada (apesar dele ser um gato!) **(Não o acho um gato, mas é bonitinho...)**. Elas não o achavam interessante como Sirius, ou até mesmo Snape. **(Que droga de mania de colocar o Snape como galã em todas as fanfics!)** Elas o achavam intelectual demais, apesar de às vezes agir como um garoto que gostava de brigar. Falando, porque assim doía mais, pois eram feridas abertas no coração dos outros e se uma conversa não adiantasse, ele dava sem o menor receio um soco no olho das outras pessoas.

Com as garotas ele era menos inteligente (pra ti vê! na outra estória ele falou até melhor que o garoto mais inteligente de Hogwarts!) **(Ignorem o meu outro comentário, pois nem eu sei do que se trata! O.o),** ele apenas dizia elogios, pois havia aprendido o poder de ler a mente com seus pais. **(Mas eu considero um homem que sabe o que as garotas desejam ouvir bem inteligente! Imagino-me chegando perto de Lupin e pensando "Tomara que esse garoto maravilhoso me dê um óculos Dolce&Gabbana")** Por isso ele podia escolher elas e dizer que tal era mais oferecida que tal. **(Isso é um machismo. U_u – feminista de plantão)** Mas um dia ele viu uma garota que ele não podia ler seus pensamentos, então ele partiu para cima para ver o que estava acontecendo, estaria ele ficando ruim nessa magia? Ou teria ela um feitiço para não lerem seus pensamentos? Ele não sabia, mas sabia que ela era uma bruxa.

Estava bem na hora de sua transformação quando viu que a garota do circo estava fechando as portas para fazer o seu maior espetáculo.** (A garota do circo era justamente a "bruxa" de quem ele não conseguia ler a mente. Só pra constar, ficou meio mal explicado.)** Ele que estava faminto pensou: "Eu me transformo toda à noite e nunca como nada, hoje vou fazer uma boquinha! E o melhor de tudo é que tem gente ali dentro para a sobremesa!" E ia comer aquela bruxa também, não era boa coisa, ela se mostrava um perigo para ele. **(Percebe-se que quando o Lupin chega perto da meia-noite, começa a pensar que nem um animal mesmo. Mas não como um lobo, e sim como uma anta alegórica!)**

Antes de entrar, um velho guarda disse para outro: _É verdade, pessoas andam sumindo sem uma pista... Onde iremos achar o culpado disso? Estou com sono... E o massacre começa à meia-noite. O pior de tudo é que este bandido mata todos sem fazer barulho, trinta pessoas por noite são massacradas!

Ele que queria ficar mais informado, pois estava no mundo dos trouxas, então perguntou ao guarda: _Senhor, podia me informar onde ocorreram esses massacres? Estou perguntando porque tinha ouvido falar que isso acontecia aqui e quero fazer um documentário bom para a minha apresentação no colégio.

Os guardas surpresos com aquilo conversaram baixo entre si, e depois de alguns minutos um deles disse para o outro: _Decida sozinho! Vou vigiar o outro lado, onde acontecem os massacres. _ Ficou só um dos velhos guardas, que pensava em algo, então Lupin que não era tolo percebeu que ele estava pensando** (Lupin não era tolo, mas também não era nenhum gênio! XD)** e decidiu ler a mente do guarda.

"Eu posso dizer que é uma mentira, afinal ele não deve ter ouvido nós falarmos de nenhum massacre." Foi o que o guarda pensou. O garoto furioso disse: _O senhor não vai assistir o show da moça do circo? Não se preocupe, seu colega disse que os bandidos não gostam de atacar de noite, ainda mais na sexta, quando conversamos outro dia._ O guarda que não trabalhava na sexta levou-se no papo de Lupin, que viu que o circo estava quase iniciando a apresentação e que convenceu o guarda a ir. **(Olha, tentei o máximo possível arrumar essa coisa, mas ainda assim, não está crível. Podemos fingir que o Lupin esperou o guarda sair dali e foi atrás, o matando e em seguida pegando o uniforme dele, e se passando por um guarda novo no pedaço, já que o outro não trabalhava mesmo na sexta-feira.)** Pois era melhor aproveitar que a apresentação era com as portas fechadas e se ele atacasse as pessoas não ia haver berros. **(Até porque circos costumam armar-se em lugares bem abertos e sem muito movimento, algo bem campestre, que não atrapalhe a vida de ninguém com os sons de suas apresentações...)**

Lupin tinha sorte, tinha sempre dinheiro de trouxas nas suas mãos. Ele então pagou e entrou para banquetear as delicias que haveria lá dentro. Só faltava uma pra meia-noite, a garota entrou e abriu uma pequena janelinha que tinha dentro de sua jaula. Aparecia a lua quase cheia no céu. Ele ficou espantado, talvez a garota fosse louca isso sim, imagina com tanto massacres ocorrendo ela só quer ver a luz da lua para fazer o seu show! E porque ela estava dentro de uma jaula? Era bom ela fazer de uma vez seu último truque antes de morrer. **(O Lupin é o legítimo homem empertigado e chatão nessa história... Que pena!)**

Tarde demais era meia-noite em ponto. Ele começou a se transformar, enquanto isso ele via sua apresentação, ela estava se transformando em algo muito monstruoso, mas muito bonito, e eis que para sua surpresa ela estava virando um lobisomem. **(Na verdade, uma mulher lobo, porque lobisomem é como a nomenclatura já diz, é só pra homens... Eu não sabia na época, e não era muito difundido isso. Hoje em dia temos a Shakira cantando She Wolf)** E ele para a surpresa dela virava um também.

Ela pensava: "Como pode existir mais de um monstro como eu no mundo?" E como sempre suas grades quebravam-se, se eram duras como aço... E mesmo assim, quando transformada, ela conseguia soltar-se de suas correntes e arrebentar a sua jaula como se fosse uma coisa fácil de fazer. Sem dúvida ela ficava muito mais forte e também muito mais assassina quando virava aquela criatura tenebrosa. Mas ela não entendia o porque de todas as vezes que ela se transformava, nunca conseguir raciocinar ou mesmo pensar naquele exato momento. Suas alterações no corpo já haviam sido feitas ela era um perfeito monstro. E é claro, Lupin também. Ela só não sabia o porque de seu raciocínio ainda estar funcionando direito. Porque ainda estava parada sem arrebentar suas grades. Ela não controlava seu corpo mais, era o animal dentro de si que o fazia, mesmo assim ela tentou andar sozinha e tomar o controle de seu corpo.** (Coitada da menina, depois de tanto o Lupin encher o saco, ganhei simpatia por ela!)**

Foi quando o animal que a possuía **(que sexy!)** começou a perceber que as pessoas começavam a gritar o mais alto que podiam, forçando-a a arrebentar suas grades. Lupin, que não tinha nada o prendendo, começou a matar a metade das pessoas. Nesta noite os dois lobisomens não viram o que aconteceu, perderam a memória quando começaram a matar. **(Parece história de bêbado, não acham?)**

Logo pela manhã eles acordaram um do lado do outro. Sem dizer nada, Lupin pegou limpou-se e disse: **(SEM DIZER NADA ELE DISSE, LUPIN É UM GÊNIO!)** _Isso fica só entre nós._A garota espantada disse: _Como assim? Não ficou espantado com o que ocorreu? Quer continuar assim?_Ele olhou para ela e lhe falou amargamente: _Isso é só um problema meu, eu não ligo para quantas pessoas eu matei, nem chorarei pelas suas almas, tudo o que farei é continuar a minha vida. **(Lupin, o retrato da consciência social. Daquela mesma que os bandidos do Rio de Janeiro possuem.) (P.S.: Sem ofensas, estou zoando por causa do Tropa de Elite!)**

A garota que nunca tinha ouvido nada tão desagradável falou calmamente indo em sua direção: _Você disse que não se importa quantas pessoas matou, mas eu que tenho o mesmo problema que você sei muito bem que nunca mais deve ter se sentido o mesmo desde que isso lhe ocorreu, não é verdade?_ O garoto ficou em silencio, não havia o que discordar, ela tinha razão, sua vida foi um inferno desde sua primeira transformação. Finalmente ela disse algo que o deixou comovido **(Estava demorando para encontrar os sentimentos do Lupin, estava embaixo de muito pêlo, de certo!) (Curiosidade: Disse isso porque acredita-se que os lobisomens quando viram lobos apenas colocam seus interiores para fora, ou seja, quando estão transformados em homens, possuem as entranhas peludas; É apenas mais uma forma de dizer que os amaldiçoados com a licantropia guardam a fera dentro de si):** _Você sabe a dor que é matar pessoas da minha família? E sabe a dor que eu tenho ao saber que a cada manhã que eu me acordo mato famílias inteiras, e que quando não faço isso por completo eu deixo as famílias sem força para continuar, por perder várias pessoas que eram suas únicas formas de ter carinho e atenção? Sabe?

Aquilo lhe comoveu profundamente, saia lágrimas de seus olhos por saber tudo o que a garota sentia, ele pegou-a nos braços e a apertou-a contra o peito, ela sentia que aquilo era um tipo de consolação pela dor que sentia, mas quando viu que ele estava chorando ela se abraçou nele carinhosamente e olhou para seu rosto, sua dor havia sido transmitida por umas palavras que podiam ter sido escritas num papel e jogado fora, como podia ele chorar com coisas que ela tinha dito? Foi quando viu que ele segurava seu rosto para cima, ela se sentia tão segura nos seus braços que quando sentiu que ele ia chegando mais perto ela deixava, enfim ele chegou mais perto e deu-lhe um beijo muito romântico, ela suspirava como se fosse a primeira sensação de amor que sentia em sua vida, ele por sua vez suspirava, pois nunca mais veria ela de novo, teria que voltar a Hogwarts que o esperava para a sua primeira aula, ela perguntou se o veria de novo, ele muito triste disse bem baixinho: _Não, sinto muito, mas não nos veremos de novo. **(Ainda bem que foi só um beijo então, hein? Se ele tivesse feito um filho com ela e não com a Tonks, seria ferrado!)**

Ela deu-lhe então um poder que ainda não tinha dentro de si, que até tinha, mas estava escondido, ela deu-lhe a magia que seria muito útil, que era a de voar, **(Desde quando lobisomens voam?)** enfim suas ultimas palavras foram: _Sei que não nos veremos mais, pois daqui irei direto para a cadeia, quanto a você se quer que eu morra feliz fuja daqui com sua nova magia, seja feliz com outra pessoa e lembre-se que não é o único a ser assim e que não é anormal. **(Sinto discordar, mas é sim anormal! Não é só porque uma doença é rara que acaba se tornando normal, se for genética, ainda é um defeito grave, e não é normal. Ôõ)_ **Ele saiu dali voando e logo depois soube que ela havia morrido, e é assim que ele faria-a feliz, agora ele já estava quase completando sua missão só o que lhe faltava era casar, uma coisa que ele jamais cumpriria, pois seu coração pertencia a ela e somente ela.

Fim

A fanfic é meio antiga, por isso eu nem imaginava que ele fosse acabar com a Tonks.

Por sinal, não ri da fanfic, mas vi tanto erro e tanto absurdo que estou até com vergonha de postá-la!

De qualquer forma... Review (nem que seja para me pedir para tirá-la do ar) ^^


	9. Chapter 9  Um amor trouxa

**Como posso prever, essa história deve ser bem trouxa, como já diz o título. É mais uma daquelas da época em que eu não sabia que como se usava a vírgula, ou como se separava um texto! Então, vai me dar trabalho, novamente. Mas, espero poder rir desta, e vocês também. Boa leitura!**

Um Amor Trouxa

Sirius era um garoto muito bonito, e sua linguagem completamente inculta. Estudava em Hogwarts, e estava há muito tempo a procurar uma namorada. Lupin, seu melhor amigo, lhe deu uma dica: _Vá para o mundo dos trouxas! Lá tem algumas trouxas e também bruxas! Dou um pouco de dinheiro trouxa, e você pode pagar uns lanches e conquistar alguma garota._ Ele aceitou, porque não era todo dia que ele recebia quinhentos dólares. Mesmo sendo trouxas, ele gostaria de uma namorada. Ele foi para um lugar chamado Shopping Center trouxa. Apesar de o "trouxa" ele que acrescentou. Foi procurar trouxas e (se tiver sorte) bruxas. Queria uma morena de cabelos compridos, que se vestisse que nem homem (calça) e que tivesse voz muito fina e meiga. **(Caramba, ok, por onde começo? O que o Sirius tem de inculto? A única pessoa trouxa, que ele tanto sinaliza, é ele mesmo, achando que calças é coisa exclusivamente masculina, só para começar. O.o Eu não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça para fazê-lo tão machista. U.u)**

Apesar de ele ter um gosto espantoso, tinham muitas trouxas masculinizadas. **(Hm, agora pensei bem, ele não está sendo machista, ele está procurando um homem... É, uma mulher que se vista de homem, sabe? Ele quer um homem passivo, e não se deu conta disso!)** Até objetos de ferro chamados Piercing que colocavam no nariz. **(-tosse- Eu tenho um piercing no lábio... Eu achava isso masculino? Me decepcionei comigo mesma lendo essa fanfic!)** E também usavam calças completamente caídas ou calças muito justas, o que fazia Sirius chegar a olhar para o lado. **(Ele não quer ver curvas femininas, ele quer ver o Pacote! ;D)** Eis que para a sua surpresa uma trouxa abusada lhe disse:_Gatinho, você é bem quente sabia?_A garota pegou um pequeno cuspe da boca e lhe encostou dizendo algo como um chiado de água no fogo. **(Tsss, foi esse o barulho que fez, vocês já conheceram piriguetes que fazem isso? Eu já fiz, de sacanagem. Hahahah)** Era a coisa mais nojenta que ele já vira, ela pensava o que? Que ele era um crucifixo e ela era uma vampira? Ou que era uma brasa, uma fogueira? Seu cabelo estaria tão desajeitado assim? Sem hesitar perguntou: _O que você está dizendo é um elogio, ou um aviso?** (Sirius virgem!)** _A garota olhou-o e saiu o esnobando.

Ele enfim foi em frente com a vontade de ser feliz nas mãos. **(Isso chama-se punheta, ahhahahaha)** Logo depois ele foi olhando cada garota que havia dentro do Shopping, eis que para sua surpresa estava prestes a achar a garota dos seus sonhos. Estava quase a achando quando o Shopping fechou, era obrigado a sair. Na saída ele se encontrou com a garota dos seus sonhos. Não perdeu tempo e disse a ela:_Olá gatinha, você quer ser minha?_Ela era trouxa e gostou, pois tinha saído tudo rimado, ela logo respondeu: _Eu aceito, meu gatão!_Ele ficou surpreso, pois sempre foi recusado e então a convidou para sair: _Eu tenho quinhentos dólares... Vamos gastar?_Ela diz: _Claro! **(Nossa, se alguém me dissesse isso, eu corria para alguma loja para gastar tudo em roupas!) **_Mal percebe que alguém se aproxima dela, era sua amiga Kamila, que euforicamente diz ao ouvido da coitada: _Ele é seu namorado Rosane? Apresente-me, vai..._Rosane, que não tinha escolha diz: _Esta é Kamila, e este é Sirius. Kamila, , Kamila.

Kamila diz: _Vocês não iam passear? Eu quero ir junto! Sirius você não pode convidar mais gente? Talvez uns amigos...Vamos convidar nossa amiga Raquel._Sirius achou uma ótima idéia, ia convidar alguém... Mas quem? Snape! É isso, ia ir falar com Snape agora mesmo. **(Porque ele pensou logo no Snape, alguém explica?)** Quando se dirigia para a casa do Snape viu seu amigo Lupin que rapidamente se juntou a ele e ia junto.** (Ótimo, os três bibas saindo com as três meninas trouxas que só estão atrás do dinheiro deles... Sinto que isso tudo vai acabar em um grande ménage entre os três rapazes novamente!)** Chegaram, bateram na porta, tocaram a campainha, e fizeram de tudo, mas ninguém atendia. Ouviram uma voz bem baixinha dizer "Já vou", quando Snape atendeu a porta perguntou aos dois o que queriam. Eles disseram para Snape acompanhar eles e se divertir. Snape que não tinha nada para fazer diz: _Claro senhor Black e senhor Lupin, seria um prazer._ Lupin e Sirius olharam um para o outro e pensaram "Será que o Snape está tramando algo? Tinha-lhes sido tão bonzinho..." Rapidamente Snape perdeu o controle e disse: _MAIS ALGUMA COISA?_ Os dois dizem ao mesmo tempo: _NÃO!_ E saem correndo. **(Acho que o Snape estava defecando quando eles chegaram na casa dele... Mesmo, como é que isso acontece, eles estão indo a casa dele, indo no Shopping dos Trouxas, onde eles estão afinal? Não deve ser perto uma coisa da outra...)**

Eles combinaram de saírem às oito horas, mas elas queriam sair às onze horas, para não discordarem e perderem seu encontro eles saíram na hora delas. Snape ia ao lado de Raquel, Sirius junto à Rosane e Lupin com Kamila. Sirius e Snape esqueceram completamente que Lupin era um lobisomem, **(Como é que alguém esquece que o melhor amigo é um licantropo? Com amigos assim, nem se precisa de inimigos... Até porque o Snape é o inimigo, e também esqueceu! Vai dizer que ele não sabe dessas coisas? Claro que sabe.)** e Sirius só estava se lembrando de que algo sempre acontecia à noite... Mas o que? Forçou a memória até que Snape diz bem alto ao lado de Raquel: _ME LEMBREI! LUPIN É UM LOBISOMEM!_ Que horror, era verdade, Lupin estava quase se transformando. **(E o prêmio IgNobel da Dedução vai para... Severo Snape!)** Mas eis que, para a surpresa de todos, Kamila também era uma lobisomem, **(Como existem lobisomens mulher nesse mundo, não é?)** e diz:_Enquanto nos transformamos vocês podem correr. Vão logo!

Eles correram, todos para a casa de Snape que era a mais perto do local de encontro. **(Agora consigo imaginar perfeitamente o Snape vivendo em um bairro trouxa, pertinho do Shopping. É assim que ele é tão popular com a mulherada!)** Rapidamente Sirius disse: _Eu vou comer algo... Snape onde é a cozinha?_Snape diz: _Eu mostro, também estou com fome._ A casa de Snape estava toda bagunçada, suja, e tinha vários quartos. Será que Snape tinha irmãos? Talvez... Mas Snape parecia envergonhado, Sirius pergunta: _Snape você está com vergonha? **(Que PNC, sempre que a pessoa está com vergonha tem um babaca para tirar a prova e perguntar! E o Sirius já vai comer na casa do outro e ainda fica reparando na sujeira? Ah, vá à...!) **_Snape diz: _Sim, admito que sim. Estou com vergonha, pois minha casa está toda bagunçada. Eu costumo arrumar só quando sei que alguém virá aqui. Sou muito limpo, e gosto de limpeza._Sirius não conseguiu conter-se, riu escandalosamente e disse: _Me desculpe Severo, mas você parece que nem lava a cabeça, quanto mais que limpa a casa! Eu até te imagino de avental... **(Ahahahah mandou bem!) **_Ao imaginarem todos caíram na risada. Até Snape riu de si próprio, pois se lembrou da infância quando tinha que limpar a casa e colocavam avental nele.

Já era quase quatro horas da manhã, eles queriam dormir, mas o sol só nascia às sete horas, pois era inverno. Snape viu que as garotas estavam com sono e disse: _Podem vir aqui, eu tenho mais dois quartos, podem dormir um pouco. Não se preocupem, às sete horas eu chamo vocês para irem para casa sem perigo. Quanto a mim e Sirius, nós vamos dormir nós dois no meu quarto, na cama de casal. **(Nossa, mas que mole foi esse que ele deu pro Sirius?)** _Raquel que queria que a amiga Rosane ficasse com Sirius falou: _Que tal Rosane e Sirius ficarem na cama de casal?_ Rosane e Sirius não levaram a mal e gostaram da idéia, afinal Rosane estava com medo que a amiga e Lupin viessem para matá-la enquanto dormia. Sirius então disse: _É verdade, eu acho que é melhor ficar perto dela._Ela diz: _Eu estou com muito medo, não conseguiria dormir sozinha sem ter segurança, e quem melhor que seu amigo para isso?_Snape diz: _Tudo bem, se você está com medo não precisa temer, durma comigo que eu vou te proteger. **(Snape quer sexo essa noite, não importa nem o sexo da pessoa, pelo visto!)** _Raquel decepcionou-se com a amiga. Convidou então Sirius para dormir com elas de um jeito que só ela conseguia pedir: _Vocês homens acham que só ela está amedrontada? Também tenho medo, pois sou humana... Durma ao meu lado então, Sirius._ Sirius aceitou, logo juntou sua cama a dela que já estava deitada. No outro quarto Snape esperava a garota colocar um pijama, que ele mesmo deu a ela.

**QUARTO DE SIRIUS E DE RAQUEL:**

_Sirius... Você está acordado? **(Se não estava, acordou! Odeio quando me perguntam isso enquanto estou dormindo!)** Estou com frio, me cobre?

_Tudo bem, fica quieta, assim eles não nos acham. **(Sirius devia estar dormindo, para dar esse corte nela...)**

_Você acha que está rolando algo lá no outro quarto?

_Não se preocupe, Snape não é daqueles que querem dormir com todas as garotas. **(Mas com os rapazes, em compensação...)**

_Olhe para mim... Sou feia?

_Não... É bonita.** (Foi com muita má vontade esse elogio, não acham?)**

_Me beija então...

Sirius começou a pensar bobagem e não se conteve, começou a beijá-la. Seus lábios eram doces, parecia ter comido Tridents de morango! **(HAHAHAHAHAHHA!)** Ela se abraçou nele e a coisa começou a rolar forte.

**QUARTO DE SNAPE E ROSANE:**

_Rosane, você já se vestiu? **(O Snape é tão decente...)**

_Sim Snape, pode vir dormir.

_Este pijama está muito bonito em você. **(Diz isso olhando-a de cima a baixo, com cara de quem quer devorá-la. Sentindo-se um licantropo por dentro...)**

_Estou com medo... Não vou conseguir dormir. **(Não reparando no olhar de Snape, mas se fazendo de virgem)**

_Vamos deitar que eu vou ficar aqui acordado até você dormir. **(Desistindo de comê-la, já que sua idéia original era dormir com o Sirius, e amaldiçoando o dia em que o mesmo decidiu ir para o outro quarto com uma sirigaita qualquer.)**

_Está bem. Assim sinto-me mais segura.

_Durma com os anjos e boa noite.

Minutos depois a garota vira-se para o rosto de Snape que ainda estava acordado. Ele via aquela garota ali com os olhinhos fechados como se quisesse um beijo. **(Snape taradão!)** Ele pensou em beijá-la, mas isso estava fora de seus limites. Não podia e podia ao mesmo tempo, aquilo estava se tornando confuso. **(Se fosse o Sirius, ele não hesitaria!)** Foi quando ele viu que a garota estava olhando-o com uma coisa na ponta da língua para dizer. Enfim tomou coragem e disse: _Estou esperando um beijo, ou um jeito de saber que você me ama._Snape beijou-a na testa, mas a garota viu que ele ia sair da cama e o puxou. **(Isso quis dizer "Você é mulher, não é o Sirius, eu não a quero!")** A garota deu um beijo apaixonado em Snape, que ao ver aquilo não gostou. Tirou-a de perto de si com uma cara de quem não gostou. **(MEU NEGÓCIO É HOMEM, POHA!)**

Enquanto isso no outro quarto as coisas já haviam acabado, pois Sirius perguntou para Raquel se ela o amava e ela respondeu que não que só estava tirando proveito dele que era um homem mais gostoso que seu antigo namorado. **(Ai, nos dedos!)** Snape e Sirius encontraram-se na sala, mas ao verem que Lupin estava com Kamila na boca toda ensangüentada ficaram apavorados. Lupin rapidamente correu para perto deles, e para a surpresa deles Lupin diz ainda transformado: _Vou matar aquelas garotas, pois foram elas que estragaram todos os nossos encontros! **(Que senso de justiça impecável tem o Lupin enquanto está transformado!)**_Só ouviu-se dois berros imensos vindo do quarto, eram elas que choravam desesperadas.

Finalmente pararam-se os gritos, elas haviam morrido, e Lupin havia se destransformado. Sirius, que estava em estado de choque no chão, foi levantado por Snape, Lupin vem do quarto onde se encontravam as garotas mortas dizendo: _Eu matei ela pois ela tentou matar-me. **(Claro, diga isso para o Juiz, legítima defesa!)**_Snape diz: _Aquela garota me beijou e disse que era um sinal de que me amava._Sirius: _A minha garota se convidou para assistir uma aula de alemão! **(Eu adoro essa história de aula de alemão!)_**Lupin e Snape disseram ao mesmo tempo: _Que piranha!

Eles se entreolhavam com uma cara de quem está passando mal, enfim Snape diz: _Eu consumo com os corpos e..._Sirius pensou mal e disse: _Você vai comer os cadáveres? **(AHAHHAHAHAHAH! O Snape tem mesmo cara de quem come cadáver!)_**Snape olha para Lupin que diz: _O Snape está dizendo que vai tirá-los daqui e dar um jeito para que ninguém os ache._ Sirius: _Aaaah booooom..._ Snape diz prosseguindo: _Eu pegarei os corpos, lançarei um feitiço, e assim não iremos para Azkabam como o idiota do Sirius. **(Espere! Já não entendo mais nada, o Sirius já foi para Azkabam? Não, não é possível, eles são jovens e pegáveis, deve haver algum engano...)_**Lupin não entendeu e disse: _O que fizemos para ir para Azkabam?_Sirius explica: _Nós matamos trouxas, e antes de elas morrerem com as dentadas que lhes deu eu lancei um flipendo fazendo assim que sua morte seja a magia que eu tinha utilizado. **(Ah bom, então o Sirius vai para Azkabam por justa causa, afinal!)_**Snape diz: _Não querendo dizer nada, mas acho que vocês já podem ir embora, eu não queria dizer isso, mas...MAIS ALGUMA COISA?_Eles com medo responderam de novo um:_NÃO!_E saíram para viver suas vidas como se nada tivesse acontecido.

FIM

**Com perdão pelo palavreado, mas, puta merda, que história sem noção! Ri bastante, essa valeu a pena!**


	10. Chapter 10  O torneio

Sinceramente, estou com medo de betar essa história! Hoje é o dia do Oscar 2011, e estou pensando é nele, e não na fanfic. Olhei meio por cima, e parece ser mais uma daquelas viajadas brabas... Não é a toa que achavam que eu me emaconhava, hehehe.

Bem, espero que aproveitem, de qualquer forma!

Ow, eu fui olhar o Oscar e não betei a fanfic! Mas hoje vou betar, mesmo não querendo. Essa parece ser daquelas horríveis, Senhor, dá-me força!

**O Torneio**

Sirius e Lupin estudavam em Hogwarts, desde pequenos tinham implicância com Snape, o garoto mais misterioso da Sonserina. Snape era fissurado em poções, e queria há tempos ser um mestre de poções. Estudava noite e dia nas masmorras, procurando ingredientes. Mesmo sendo pequeno, Dumbledore concordava em deixá-lo ficar acordado à noite, mas não o autorizava de sair da escola.

Desde pequeno dizia: _Não tentem ser mestre das poções, pois este titulo já é meu._Era um ano igual a todos os outros, eles chegaram em Hogwarts, Snape disse que não falaria com eles... Realmente igual a todos os outros.** (Que coragem a do Snape de chegar nos seus bullyngizadores e dizer que não quer falar com eles! Ta aí, gostei do Snape!)** Eles estavam no último ano de Hogwarts e estavam alegres por terem tempo para se arrumar e ver a cerimônia de aberturas. **(O que não devia acontecer com freqüência, visto que em uma das fanfics eles chegaram até a pegar avião para ir a Hogwarts, por perderem o trem.)** Dumbledore levantou-se disse as mesmas coisas de sempre e mandou Minerva colocar o chapéu seletor na cabeça dos novos estudantes. **(Agora a pergunta: Quantos anos têm a Minerva? Acho que eu estava mesmo emaconhada nessa época!)** Mas se havia uma coisa que o intrigava era como Tom estava estranho aquele ano. **(Sério? O que me intriga é como a Minerva está colocando o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça dos outros!)**

Sirius apontou para Tom e disse: _Lupin, veja como Tom está estranho hoje. **(Isso já foi dito... Como o Sirius se repete. U.u)** _Lupin deu uma boa olhada e disse: _Tinha também que estar com aquela cara, ele é da Sonserina._Sirius não entendeu e disse: _Como assim? Os alunos da Sonserina são ótimos, com exceção do Snape._E Lupin lhe explicou: _Ele está com aquela cara porque ele é sonsorina, e Tomto._Sirius deu gargalhadas baixinhas, mas com muita vontade de não se conter. **(Essa piada foi tosca e digna de Sirius, não de Lupin...)**

Estavam indo para suas aulas quando viram Snape e Tom indo para as masmorras. Eles que não tinham nada a ver continuaram seu caminho para a aula de herbologia. A única pessoa realmente interessada era Sprout, uma garota feinha, mas meiga. **(Pensei que a Sprout ia ser professora deles, sendo que a Minerva era...)** Sirius sem querer pisou em uma flor do jardim e para a sua surpresa, ao invés da professora os repreendê-los quem o fez foi Sprout. Por isso ela ganhou um dia para estudar as flores da estufa que era o que ela sempre quis fazer só que os alunos não podiam, só em aula.

Enfim a aula de Herbologia acabou, e eles foram para as masmorras estudar poções, Snape e Tom estavam lá quando chegaram e avisaram que não ia ter aula de poções, eles, porém tinham um aviso a dizer. Snape deixou Tom dar a primeira palavra: _Durante estas próximas semanas haverá uma disputa entre candidatos a serem mestres das poções._Ninguém ficou com vontade de participar, foi ai que Snape disse: _Aqueles que não estão interessados ouçam: Temos para todas as matérias, Dumbledore diz que neste ano em que nos formarmos iremos ser professores de Hogwarts, por isso já os procura desde agora.** (Fala sério gente...)**

Os olhos de Minerva, Sirius, Lupin, Sprout e vários outros, brilharam de alegria.** (Ah, então a Minerva era uma aluna que colocou o chapéu? Agora fico confusa... Não, acho simplesmente que errei e coloquei ela como as duas coisas, alunas e professora. O que usava nessa época não devia ser maconha, e sim mescalina!)** Sprout disse: _Imaginem se me escolherem para ser a nova professora de Herbologia!_Até Flitwick disse com a cabeça nas nuvens: _Eu vou ser escolhido para dar aulas de feitiços._ Quirrel diz: _Eu vou dar defesa contra as artes das trevas!_Muitos olharam-no espantados. Foi então que Sirius e Lupin disseram: _Não vai não!_Os dois se entreolharam, estavam furiosos, pois os dois queriam ser professores de D.C.A.T. Foi então que Hoock interrompeu: _Estão precisando de professoras de vôo?_Tom disse: _Também! Mas aviso-lhes que o "torneio" será quinta-feira. Bruxo contra bruxo, na matéria escolhida por vocês._Sprout que não havia entendido perguntou: _Não entendi, explique melhor!_Tom disse: _Por exemplo: Hoock quer dar aula de vôo. Outro bruxo quer, então os dois vão voar em suas vassouras. Quem vencer é o melhor então vai ser o vencedor!_Minerva perguntou-lhe: _Mas Tom acha mesmo que podemos fazer isso? Quero dizer... Dumbledore deixou?_Snape quase se rindo disse: _Quem quiser ter a permissão daquele cara está louco!_Tom começou a dar risadas, pois também não gostava nada de Dumbledore. Faltava só um dia para o torneio que era depois de amanhã. **(Foi tão bizarra a situação que não me digno nem a comentá-la!)**

No dia do torneio, Sirius e Lupin ajudavam a colocar as coisas nos seus lugares. Tom ia narrar quem estivesse fazendo algo ou simplesmente dizer o nome dos participantes. Snape ia participar, afinal seu sonho sempre foi ser o mestre das poções. A primeira matéria a ser disputada foi Vôo, pois não tinha muitos participantes. Tom começou a narrar: _Hoock entrou em campo, e quem está contra ela é Marcos da Grifinória, conhecido como o rei das vassouras._Marcos: _Aí se não quiser apanhar é só desistir, falei, bruxa de quinta categoria?_Hoock não respondeu ficou concentrada para pegar o pomo. **(Se eu fosse ela, teria é pego o pomo de adão e estrangulado esse infeliz)** Tom: _Marcos e Hoock estão preparados, que comece!_Hoock começou a voar em alta velocidade, Marcos viu aquilo e ficou apavorado, ela era veloz. Foi então que Marcos avistou o pomo, mas para seu azar Hoock també: _Hoock se prepara para pegar o pomo!_Marcos ouve aquilo e corre para a adversária tentando colocá-la para fora da vassoura. Eis que ela o viu e desviou, então Marcos antes de cair e se esborrachar teve o prazer de ver Hoock pegar o pomo. Priiiiiii!** (Meu nome! Ahahhahaha)** Acabou! Muitas palmas ouviam-se vindo da multidão que assistia a tudo. Aquele havia sido seu ultimo adversário. Hoock havia vencido.

Tom diz: _A próxima matéria a ser disputada é poções. Snape está sendo o único, assim, vencendo!_Montes de risos se soltaram das arquibancadas, poções era uma matéria tão ruim que só Snape havia participado. Snape achava até isso bom, era um dos poucos a apreciar a incrível matéria poções. Tom meio decepcionado disse:_A próxima é feitiços!_ Flitwick apareceu e fez a arquibancada cair de tantas risadas que deram da sua cara, ele então foi para mostrar a eles do que estavam rindo. Ultrapassou seus limites e finalmente venceu. **(Aqui pelo visto eu cansei de narrar... Ou será que não consegui imaginar como foi essa disputa?)** Tom: _E agora a mais concorrida de todas, D.C.A.T._Os participantes eram: Sirius, Lupin, Moody **(aquele cujo olho espantava a todos) (Caramba, mas desde o colégio ele já tinha um olho-tonto?), **LockHart, e Quirrel. **(Acho meio difícil que eu tenha escrito os nomes certos, mas estou com preguiça de pesquisar, então deixarei assim mesmo.)**

Sirius lutou contra Moody, que lhe deu um Imperio, Sirius começou a dançar e dizer "Eu desisto", por isso Moody venceu. Depois Lupin contra LockHart, Loock Hart **(Eu realmente não sabia escrever esse nome!)** só perdeu porque lançou um Cruciatos em Lupin, sendo assim desclassificado na hora e também expulso de Hogwarts. Sobraram apenas Moody e Quirrel (Lupin estava com os ossos quebrados). Moody olhou maldosamente para Quirrel e lhe lançou um Avada Kedavra. Quirrel também lhe tocou um na mesma hora fazendo com que o feitiço acertasse Pirraça um garoto muito chato que estava ali sem convite. Pirraça morreu na hora. **(HAHAHAHAHHA EU MATEI O PIRRAÇA! AHAHAHHAHAHAHA)**

Dumbledore foi ver o que era aquela bagunça lá fora, foi quando se lembrou de alguém ter lhe perguntado se queria alguns professores novos, pois eles haviam sido escolhidos. Lembrou, foi Lupin que dissera aquela coisa. **(Lupin sempre com a boca grande demais!)** Dumbledore foi ao imenso estádio e perguntou:_Quem venceu?_Alguém lhe respondeu: _Quirrel, Snape, Flitwick e Hoock._Dumbledore perguntou brincando: _Alguém morreu?_Sirius disse: _Sim, um rapaz encrenqueiro chamado Pirraça! Mas sua alma está aqui!_ Dumbledore explicou o porque **(Que sangue frio, ele nem ao menos prestou homenagem ao morto!):** _Sua alma está aí, pois ele era um bruxo! Só nós podemos assombrar com nossas almas depois de mortos! Com o que ele morreu?_A alma de Pirraça respondeu: _Levei um Avada Kedavra! Fiquei azul do susto **(HAHAHAHAH)** e minha alma ficou dessa cor, veja!_Dumbledore sentiu vontade de rir quando viu um fantasma azul, com roupas coloridas. **(Coitado do Pirraça, eu não sabia que ele não era um fantasma simplesmente...)** Dumbledore disse: _Pirraça, você por acaso não quer ficar aqui assombrando Hogwarts? **(Ooooh, achamos o culpado por Pirraça estar em Hogwarts!)_**Pirraça diz: _Obrigado, sempre quis fazer isso mesmo estando vivo._Pirraça riu, Dumbledore riu e o ano já tinha passado, tudo passou rápido, Pirraça começou a assombrar Hogwarts e os alunos passaram a ser professores de Hogwarts.

AHUAHUHAUHAHUAUHUAH ISSO FOI O FIM?

Ok, gente, ainda bem que acabou!

Coitado do Pirraça, o detalhe maldoso é que ninguém quis saber de avisar familiares dele, o pobrezinho estava sozinho no mundo. E que cômico no final todo mundo rindo, parece com aqueles filmes mal feito onde no final um personagem faz uma piada sem graça e todo mundo cai na risada!

Tudo o que posso dizer depois de ler isso é... Review!


	11. Chapter 11  As cantadas de Sirius Black

Essa fanfic sim parece ter potencial. (HAHAHHAHA)

**As cantadas de Sirius Black**

Sirius era um garoto com a linguagem pouco culta, tinha amigos, inimigos e namoradas. **(Só colocando um ponto final mesmo depois dessa frase!) **Arranjava muitas garotas e ao mesmo tempo muitas brigas. **(E brigas quer dizer machos!)** Seu melhor amigo era Lupin, Seu principal inimigo era Snape. **(Isso quer dizer, respectivamente, namorado e amante!)** Lupin era bem astuto, mas não possuía muita fama.

Snape era um garoto quieto, seu cabelo parecia não ser lavado há semanas e sua capacidade em poções era extraordinária. Não tinha muitas namoradas, pois todas o achavam muito feio. **(Primeira fanfic minha que leio a respeito disso, Snape sempre foi um galã nas outras!)** Algumas mulheres o achavam interessante porque ele era muito misterioso. **(Ah, aí estão as esquisitinhas que acham o Snape atraente... Entendo!)**

Sirius estava no último ano em Hogwarts, ele havia participado de um torneio e perdeu, por isso foi forçado a recorrer a outros tipos de empregos. **(Olha, é a continuação da fanfic O Torneio! – passada)** Mas Sirius queria compartilhar com as garotas um pouco, ele então disse a Lupin: _Hoje é meu último dia em Hogwarts, por isso vou sair pra catar umas gatinhas.

_Sirius meu amigo... Porque você precisa sair se em nossa sala tem um monte de bruxas?

_Porque, meu caro Lupin... Eu odeio todas as bruxas desta sala, são todas feias e mal-humoradas.

_Melhor ainda, assim antes de sair daqui elas vão ter como se lembrar de você.

_Boa! Vou cantar todas as garotas daqui! Até a Minerva McGonagall que dá aulas! **(HAHAHAHH a Minerva dá aulas, eu to rindo pra caramba!)**

Lupin diz um Tchau, e deixa seu amigo fazer o que quer.

Sirius se dirigiu para a garota mais feia que ele já tinha visto em sala de aula e disse: _Oi Hooch, você quer voar comigo na vassoura?

Hooch que não gostava daquilo resmungou: _Claro que não seu patético! Você nem sabe voar!

Sirius diz muito zangado: _Desculpe! Eu disse vassoura? Eu quis disser em um trouxa!

Hooch já estava indo embora quando ouviu aquilo e disse: _Trouxa? Acha que eu quero ser vista voando num trouxa? Mesmo que você lançasse um feitiço para ele levitar, eu não quero correr o risco de ser vista com você: o garoto com menos qualidades e mais desaforado da sala! Prefiro até o Snape a você! **(Auch, isso deve doer...)**

Nisso Sirius pensou "Talvez se eu der um beijo nessa chata e disser que foi um beijo de despedida ela diga que gosta de mim e retribua!" _Hei Hooch!

Ela curiosa foi até ele e perguntou: _O que foi?_Ele disse que tinha um segredo para lhe contar, então a menina colocou seu rosto perto dele para ouvir o segredo: _Qual é o segredo?

Sirius diz: _Olhe para mim._Ela olhou-o, e assim que o fez ele deu um enorme beijo nela. Assim que ele desgrudou dela algo o atingiu: Era Flitwick. Ele que não entendeu: _Porque, Flitwick?_Flitwick disse: _Para a sua informação sou o namorado dela! **(Vai ver ela o ensinou a montar na vassoura para ela poder montar na vassoura dele!)** E você a beijou eu vi!_Sem antes que Sirius pudesse explicar ele recebeu uns cinco flipendos **(Flipendo que eu tanto falo é um feitiço que existe no joguinho do Harry Potter. Eu era viciada nisso na época!)** no rosto. Com o rosto atingido por cinco Flipendos Sirius desmaiou, mas depois de cinco minutos algo estava o chamando, Sirius não conseguia saber de quem era a voz que ele ouvia, só sabia que dizia: _Por favor não morra!

Foi então que ao abrir um pouco o olho Sirius viu que era Sprout. Sprout disse:_Não se preocupe que já vão vir te ajudar._Ela estava limpando seu rosto que estava lavado de sangue, foi então que ele lhe perguntou: _Quem lhe fez isso?_Sirius respondeu: _Foi o Flitwick, a Hoock me beijou e ele me deu um soco!_Sprout pergunta: _Porque ele te bateu? O que ele tem com a Hoock?_Sirius disse quase desmaiando: _Ele... É... Namorado...Deeee...La._ **(HAHAHAHAH)**

Sirius desmaiou, Sprout viu que a ajuda que Pirraça estava buscando não estava vindo e pegou a varinha sem certeza na mão e disse umas palavras que ela tinha ouvido a enfermeira dizendo quando estava com arranhões que uma planta lhe fizera, de repente ela viu que Sirius estava só com um pouco de sangue na cara, mas seu ferimento havia fechado. **(Se fosse fácil assim, não teria Hogwarts para eles estudarem!)** Sirius acordou e olhou para a Sprout, Sprout então disse: _Você já deve estar melhor, coitadinho._Sirius olhou para Sprout, que estava sentindo muita pena dele, e beijou-a como um homem beija a esposa. **(Que romântico...)**

Lupin estava muito preocupado e falou sem a menor pena do amigo: _Sirius! Seu idiota, se você sabia que não ia dar certo porque beijou a Hoock?_Sirius fez sinal para Lupin parar, mas era tarde. **(Que grande amigo boca grande!)** Sprout lhe mirou um soco certeiro, só que acertou Snape que estava ajudando Sirius a levantar e deixou-o cair. **(Snape está sempre ajudando, apesar de ser o maior inimigo de todos. Alguém me explique porque?)** Snape resmungou: _AI! Que merda mesmo! Olha quem você acerta, guria nojenta!_Sprout estava se sentindo usada, e saiu de cena. **(Já não bastasse ela realmente ter sido usada, olha o que o Snape ainda disse para ela! Soco bem merecido, humph.)**

Sirius perguntou: _O que ouve?** (O ouvido!)** Porque demoraram tanto?_Snape disse: _Pirraça chegou na sala e avisou todo mundo, menos a enfermeira!_Lupin diz: _Já é hora de partirmos e irmos para casa... Já vai fechar Hogwarts._Os três saíram da escola e pegaram o expresso Hogwarts. Sirius só pensava em uma coisa: Este ano foi o pior da minha vida.

**E 2011 está sendo o pior da minha, de tanta merda em litro que estou lendo!**

**Mas, divirtam-se mesmo assim, e review!**


End file.
